


Starkiller_1.0

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (uniquement pour le chapitre 10), M/M, TW: Blood, il est possible que je change le rating aussi, il y a plein de petits détails de mon quotidien irl ahah, j'ajouterai des tags au fil des chapitres, mais je vous redirai tout ça promis!, multi chapter fic, school!au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Armitage Hux, élève brillant et major de promo, n'apprécie vraiment pas Ben Solo. Il va pourtant devoir apprendre à le supporter. Ou du moins essayer d'apprendre. Parce que c'est pas gagné...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Voici le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle Kylux :D Elle comptera a priori une douzaine de chapitres, dont la plupart sont déjà écrits ou en cours d'écriture, et j'en posterai, disons, un par semaine!  
> Un grand merci à [Lise](artful-leo.tumblr.com) pour la relecture ^-^ Et bonne lecture!

Il était dix heures passées de sept minutes lorsqu’Armitage Hux rejoignit Phasma à l’extérieur de la salle. Comme souvent, il était l’un des derniers à sortir du cours. Elle se le représentait très bien aller poser une question au professeur à propos d’un point particulier dans une démonstration, puis, une fois satisfait de la réponse, ranger ses affaires  
dans son sac – chaque chose à sa place avec une organisation frôlant la maniaquerie. 

\- Eh ben tu en as mis du temps ! pouffa la jeune femme en le voyant arriver. 

\- Désolé pour le retard, j’avais un doute sur le dernier calcul qu’il a écrit – il aurait pu utiliser une autre méthode, je voulais juste vérifier que ça fonctionnait. 

\- Vérifier que ça fonctionnait ? Dis plutôt que tu étais sûr de toi mais que tu tenais à lui montrer que ta manière de faire était meilleure… le taquina-t-elle.

Hux fit semblant d’être vexé pour dissimuler son amusement. Phasma n’avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Pas meilleure en soi, se justifia-t-il. Seulement plus rapide.

\- De toute façon je suis sûre que tu es le seul à avoir déjà tout compris. La moitié de la classe était totalement perdue, et j’ai cru que ça n’allait jamais se terminer tellement c’était long ! continua la jeune femme.

\- Mh, je reconnais que je suis content que ce soit fini, répondit son ami avec un petit sourire. 

\- Toi, content qu’un cours soit terminé ? se moqua immédiatement Phasma. Tu es sûr que tout va bien, monsieur l’élève sérieux ? 

\- Absolument, répliqua Armitage. Je suis content parce que c’était trop facile. J’ai failli m’ennuyer… 

\- Ben voyons. Et sinon, tu comptes rester planté au milieu du couloir toute la journée ? 

\- Non ! Il y d’autres merveilleux cours qui nous attendent ! fit-il en riant.

Le jeune homme remonta sa sacoche sur son épaule et Phasma ne put s’empêcher de songer qu’il ne risquait pas de se briser une clavicule avec ce qu’il transportait, aussi frêle soit-il. Armitage n’utilisait quasiment aucun stylo ou feuille, excepté lors des interrogations, et ses livres de cours étaient pour la majorité enregistrés au format .pdf sur la tablette qui ne le quittait jamais. Plus qu’un outil de travail, il s’agissait quasiment d’une extension de son corps. La jeune femme admirait la dextérité avec laquelle il l’utilisait, ses mains volant littéralement au dessus de l’écran quand il prenait des notes. Il était capable de tracer des schémas d’une précision incroyable du bout des doigts en seulement quelques secondes. Et ses cours étaient probablement les plus agréables à lire qu’elle ait jamais lus. 

Mais curieusement, alors qu’Armitage ne jurait que par la technologie, Phasma avait remarqué qu’il gardait toujours sur lui un minuscule livre, soigneusement rangé dans une des immenses poches de son manteau. Il avait pris l’habitude d’en lire quelques pages entre chaque cours, et Phasma devait admettre que ce petit rituel piquait sa curiosité. Elle l’avait interrogé à ce sujet, une fois, mais le jeune homme était resté évasif. Il s’agissait d’un ouvrage qui n’existait pas au format numérique, tout simplement. Un ouvrage auquel il semblait beaucoup tenir, mais il n’avait pas voulu en dire plus. Sentant que c’était important pour lui, son amie n’avait pas insisté. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’il traitait d’étoiles et de constellations.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent du bâtiment principal, le vent glacial dans la cour les surprit tous les deux. L’air humide amplifiait encore la sensation de froid et ils resserrèrent leurs écharpes d’un même geste.

\- Je déteste novembre, soupira Armitage.

\- Tu détestes beaucoup de choses, le reprit Phasma. Novembre n’est qu’un exemple.

Le jeune homme dut admettre qu’elle avait raison. D’ailleurs leur amitié l’étonnait encore. Il avait toujours eu du mal à tisser des liens avec les autres, et il ne connaissait pas Phasma depuis très longtemps – quelques mois à peine. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, du moins physiquement. Alors que pas une mèche rousse ne s’échappait de la coiffure d’Armitage, les cheveux blonds de Phasma étaient toujours ébouriffés. Là où il ne portait que des tenues très sobres, dans des teintes sombres, elle préférait les couleurs vives et ne se séparait jamais de son blouson argenté. Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils s’étaient immédiatement entendus et il n’y avait qu’avec elle qu’Armitage s’autorisait à quitter son sérieux habituel. La jeune femme était à la fois consciencieuse et efficace, deux qualités qu’il appréciait tout particulièrement. Elle constituait par conséquent un binôme exceptionnel ; travailler ensemble était un réel plaisir. Et elle avait cette pointe d’humour qui ne déplaisait pas à Armitage, même si elle avait le don de réellement l’agacer quand elle s’y mettait.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ? proposa-t-elle en souriant, le tirant de ses réflexions.

\- Non merci, ça ira, répondit son ami, néanmoins amusé par l’idée.

\- Je suis sûre que je peux trouver plein de choses pourtant ! Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu n’aimes pas la neige parce que c’est froid et glissant, ni quand il fait trop chaud à cause des coups de soleil, tu détestes le vent parce que ça te décoiffe et que tu as horreur d’être décoiffé, et puis … Etre en retard. L’absence de ponctualité te hérisse ! Oh, et Ben Solo. Tu n’apprécies pas Ben Solo…

\- Inexact. Je ne supporte pas Ben Solo, rectifia Armitage en soupirant à la mention de ce nom.

\- Parce qu’il réunit à lui seul un paquet de trucs que tu détestes ! 

Là, Armitage reconnut qu’elle avait visé juste. Ben Solo, avec son grand corps maladroit, ses taches d’encre plein les doigts et sa manie d’arriver en retard à chaque cours avant de sortir un tas de feuilles froissées de son sac tout en faisant un bruit pas possible…

\- Et si on allait prendre un café ? tenta-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Si Phasma appréciait la sensation du breuvage chaud contre ses lèvres, pour Armitage, il s’agissait quasiment d’une drogue. Il en buvait à longueur de journée pour rester éveillé, compensant ainsi les effets de ses nuits trop courtes. Par nature, il dormait peu, et son côté perfectionniste n’arrangeait pas les choses. Il ne se résolvait à se coucher que lorsqu’il avait terminé son programme de la journée – un programme souvent très ambitieux. Phasma aimait d’ailleurs le taquiner en disant qu’il y avait probablement plus de caféine que de sang dans ses veines. 

\- Va pour un café, accepta la jeune femme. Au moins, ça, tu aimes !

Armitage se retint de lui envoyer un coup de coude. Il n’aurait pas fait le poids face à elle. Phasma était plus grande que lui et probablement deux fois plus large. A son grand regret, il avait vraiment l’épaisseur d’une crevette en comparaison, malgré un entraînement aussi régulier que possible. Alors qu’ils bavardaient distraitement à propos d’exercices à faire, Phasma remarqua du coin de l’œil que le fameux livre sur les étoiles était à nouveau entre les mains fines de son camarade, et elle se rapprocha discrètement pour essayer de lire par-dessus son épaule. Malheureusement pour elle, il s’en rendit compte et lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement qu’elle n’avait aucune chance. Pour se donner une contenance, Phasma tourna vivement la tête et fit comme si rien ne s’était passé. C’est à ce moment qu’elle aperçut la silhouette sombre qui fonçait vers eux tête baissée, mais n’eut pas le temps de prévenir son ami ni même de faire un geste pour éviter la collision. 

Armitage fut violemment projeté sur le côté, et s’écrasa lourdement au sol avec un craquement. Son livre lui échappa des mains pour atterrir un peu plus loin, dans un petit tas de neige à moitié fondue. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme se précipita au secours de son ami, non sans jeter un regard noir à l’individu responsable de l’accident, qui restait planté là comme un idiot, son regard passant de Phasma à Hux comme s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire. Il ne s’était visiblement pas imaginé qu’il pouvait rencontrer un obstacle sur son chemin.

\- Ca va ? s’inquiéta-t-elle en aidant Hux à se redresser. Tu n’as rien de cassé ? J’ai entendu un bruit… 

Pour toute réponse, Armitage émit un grognement et leva la tête en direction de celui qui était à l’origine de sa délicate rencontre avec le sol. Son visage prit une coloration rouge vif sous l’effet de la colère lorsqu’il le reconnut.

\- Ben Solo ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas, ne serait-ce qu’une fois, regarder où tu vas ? Ou bien c’est impossible de voir quoi que ce soit derrière le balai à franges qui te sert de chevelure ?

Sans laisser à l’autre le temps de répondre, il se releva et étouffa un juron. De ses paumes déchirées par le bitume s’écoulait un léger filet de sang, et son pantalon était maintenant orné d’un trou impressionnant au niveau du genou droit. Sans compter la neige fondue mêlée de sel qui recouvrait son manteau d’un noir ordinairement impeccable. Il hésita à essuyer ses mains sur ses cuisses, mais Phasma lui tendit un mouchoir qu’il accepta avec gratitude. La perspective de passer le reste de la journée taché par son propre sang ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. 

\- Je euh… Désolé, marmonna Ben après un long silence. Je ne t’avais pas vu. 

\- Je me demande comment il a fait, plaisanta Phasma à l’oreille de son ami. C’est pas comme si tes cheveux orange se remarquaient de loin !

\- C’est bien ce que je dis, grogna Hux. Il ne voit rien avec cette… serpillière sur la tête. Et encore je suis gentil. Et on dit roux, pas orange.

\- C’est pareil, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Dans tous les cas cette couleur est sûrement aussi voyante qu’une jolie fleur pour un papillon. 

\- En l’occurrence, il a une sale gueule le papillon, commenta Armitage. Hé !

Leur débat fut interrompu par le cri de Hux juste avant que Phasma ne puisse faire une plaisanterie douteuse à propos du butinage. Entre les larges mains gantées d’un Ben comme paralysé par ce qu’il pouvait lire sur la page ouverte devant lui, la jeune femme reconnut le précieux ouvrage d’Armitage. La situation déjà tendue n’allait pas s’améliorer. 

\- Ne touche pas à ça ! s’emporta Armitage.

\- Il est tombé quand… fit Ben pour se justifier.

\- Je sais bien qu’il est tombé quand tu m’as percuté, espèce de crétin. Rends-le-moi. 

Ben s’empressa de le refermer et lui tendit avec un geste brusque. Vivement, le rouquin s’en empara avant de l’examiner sous toutes ses coutures. Les pages avaient un peu pris l’humidité mais il se contenta de grogner avant de le ranger avec précaution dans sa poche. 

\- Je ne te remercie pas, fit-il froidement. 

En face de lui, Solo semblait hésiter entre fuir ou lui faire avaler son foutu bouquin pour l’agressivité dont il faisait preuve, alors que bon, il s’était quand même excusé. Ben était aussi imposant que Phasma, et l’air renfrogné qu’il affichait ne donnait pas envie de le provoquer, aussi le rouquin décida-t-il sagement de ne pas rester là plus longtemps. Il avait autre chose à faire – se laver les mains pour déloger les graviers plantés dans ses paumes, et aller se recoiffer parce qu’il sentait déjà une mèche venir chatouiller son front. Et il était hors de question d’être en retard en cours à cause de l’autre abruti. Il attrapa donc rageusement son sac… et blêmit en entendant le son inhabituel en provenance de l’intérieur de ce dernier. 

Le bruit aurait été le même si quelqu’un l’avait rempli avec le contenu d’un magasin de porcelaine, réduit en miettes au préalable. Sauf qu’Armitage ne transportait pas de porcelaine. Seulement sa tablette. Phasma se souvint du craquement qu’elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt lorsque son ami s’était étalé par terre et elle se mordit la lèvre en apercevant l’expression sur son visage. Il ne restait plus qu’à prier pour qu’il ait fait une sauvegarde complète quelque part, sinon elle allait l’entendre parler de ça pendant des jours…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu de retard (désolée désolée ça n'arrivera plus normalement, j'avais juste pleiiin de trucs à faire irl et j'ai pas pu me débrouiller autrement), voilà la suite! Le prochain arrivera mercredi comme prévu :) Et merci à [Lise](artful-leo.tumblr.com) pour le beta reading... Bonne lecture!!

\- Armitage ?

L’intéressé tourna la tête vers sa voisine. 

\- Oui ? 

Le ton était un peu plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, mais Phasma ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se doutait qu’il mettrait du temps à avaler l’incident de la matinée. En règle générale, il valait mieux éviter de mettre Armitage en colère, même si la plupart du temps il se contentait d’une rage froide et parfaitement maîtrisée – à l’image de chacune de ses émotions. La jeune femme avait déjà vu son ami irrité par une longue journée après une courte nuit, par un système qui tombait en panne en plein milieu d’une séance de travaux pratiques ou par l’interruption d’un cours par une question qu’il jugeait stupide de la part d’un des autres élèves. Ce genre de tensions était inévitable. Tout le monde passait par là à un moment ou un autre, et même si Phasma devait admettre que chez Armitage c’était plus fréquent que la moyenne, elle s’en accommodait sans problème. Cependant, elle ne l’avait jamais vu dans cet état. 

Depuis la collision avec Ben, plus tôt dans la journée, le rouquin n’avait quasiment pas desserré les dents. Il gardait un silence glacial, alors que ses iris émeraude flamboyaient d’une lueur menaçante. Une lueur qui aurait effrayé n’importe qui, mais pas Phasma.

\- Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant un stylo. 

Une étincelle brilla au milieu des flammes dans le regard du jeune homme, et elle devina qu’il essayait d’adoucir son regard pour ne pas qu’elle le prenne mal. C’était raté, mais elle apprécia l’intention.

\- Merci, dit-il en attrapant l’objet.

Le sien avait fini brisé en deux à la fin du cours précédent, juste au moment où Ben était passé juste à côté de lui pour quitter la salle. 

\- Essaie de me le rendre entier ? tenta la jeune femme avec un petit sourire pour détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Je vais faire attention, répondit son ami – et elle crut distinguer une ombre d’amusement étirer ses lèvres.

\- Dis, c’est bien aujourd’hui qu’on commence officiellement les projets de fin d’année ?

Armitage acquiesça. Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette foutue journée… Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Ce serait l’occasion de montrer de quoi il était vraiment capable. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça. Ils se formaient pour ça. Dans moins de deux ans, ils seraient ingénieurs, et cela impliquait de se préparer. Et le jeune homme visait haut. Pour le moment, ils n’avaient eu que quelques mini projets, organisés sur deux semaines, destinés à leur donner un certain sens de l’organisation et du travail en équipe. Mais les choses sérieuses ne commençaient que maintenant, d’après lui.

Autour d’eux, tout le monde était déjà installé lorsque le professeur Snoke fit son entrée. Toutes les discussions cessèrent immédiatement. Le vieil homme était probablement le seul capable d’imposer un silence parfait rien que par sa présence. Snoke était autoritaire, et il n’hésitait pas à s’en prendre à quiconque osait ne serait-ce que demander une feuille à son voisin. Lorsque le niveau sonore était trop élevé à son goût, il avait même pris l’habitude de donner un grand coup de règle dans le panneau métallique qui soutenait son bureau. Le procédé était efficace ; le bruit assourdissant réveillait tout le monde et ramenait un silence complet dans la seconde qui suivait. Son physique était également impressionnant, dans une certaine mesure. Il avait beau être plutôt petit, ses prunelles d’un noir d’encre transperçaient ses interlocuteurs aussi sûrement que n’importe quelle aiguille. Mais même s’il en imposait par son caractère et ses remarques acérées, Snoke était apprécié de ses classes pour son expérience. Il savait ce qu’il faisait quand il  
expliquait un cours, et il aimait transmettre son savoir à ses élèves, se permettant à l’occasion une touche d’humour rafraîchissante. 

\- Bien, bonjour à tous ! commença-t-il en déposant ses affaires sur le bureau. Avant de commencer ce cours, j’aimerais qu’on parle un peu de vos projets de fin d’année.  
Comme vous le savez, tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu’à maintenant n’était qu’une préparation. A partir d’aujourd’hui, vous aurez huit mois pour réaliser ce travail ; vous imaginez donc qu’il n’y a pas de temps à perdre ! 

Armitage s’autorisa un sourire à peine visible. Enfin un nouveau défi à relever !

\- Je vous transmettrai les documents officiels par mail dans le courant de la semaine. Comme nous l’avons déjà vu, il s’agit de s’intéresser à la conception ou l’étude d’un système. Le thème de cette année a été mis en ligne il y a trois jours. Il s’agit de se pencher plus particulièrement sur l’optimisation.

Hux haussa un sourcil. Le thème n’était pas compliqué en soi. Bon nombre de projets pouvaient s’y rattacher. Mais le fait de devoir travailler sur l’optimisation d’un système allait demander un angle d’approche inhabituel. D’habitude, le but était surtout d’étudier les performances de machines existantes, la réflexion sur les éventuelles améliorations n’étant proposée qu’à la fin, en guise d’ouverture. L’idée promettait donc d’être intéressante !

\- Vous allez travailler par binômes, je vous laisse deux minutes pour vous arranger entre vous. 

Un joyeux brouhaha envahit la salle alors que les élèves commençaient à se regrouper. Le rouquin tourna instinctivement le regard vers Phasma, qui n’eut besoin que d’un clin d’œil pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. Evidemment, ils allaient s’associer ! Leur groupe fonctionnait parfaitement. Par nature, Hux se comportait de façon autoritaire. Il était sûr de lui, et pouvait être assez insupportable quand ça n’allait pas comme il voulait mais la jeune femme se doutait qu’il ferait un excellent chef d’équipe plus tard. Et puis elle était là pour canaliser cette énergie parfois débordante, ajoutant sa bonne humeur et son sens logique à l’intelligence de Hux. Ensemble, ils donneraient le meilleur, comme ils  
l’avaient fait jusqu’ici ! 

\- Salut ! lança une voix enjouée derrière eux. Vous avez déjà fait un groupe ? 

Armitage retint un soupir. Poe Dameron était un gars sympa. Mais il parlait beaucoup trop, sa perpétuelle joie de vivre était agaçante, et aujourd’hui tout spécialement il portait un pull dont la couleur orange vif était à elle seule une insulte au bon goût. Armitage envisagea un instant la possibilité de se lever pour éviter la discussion, mais décida finalement de conserver son expression peu avenante en espérant décourager le nouveau venu. Malheureusement, Poe ne sembla pas remarquer quoi que ce soit et continua son babillement sur le même ton.

\- Au fait, tout va bien Armie ? 

Ah oui, Hux avait oublié qu’à l’exception de Phasma, Poe était le seul à l’appeler Armie. 

\- J’ai entendu parler de ton petit accrochage avec Ben ce matin… Rien de grave j’espère ? 

En son for intérieur, le rouquin insulta Dameron. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il avait envie de tout, sauf de parler de Ben Solo. Il eut envie de hurler que oui, tout allait bien et que non, rien n’était grave. Après tout il était juste obligé de se balader un genou à l’air, d’écrire avec un vrai stylo sur une vraie feuille parce que sa tablette était en miettes, et Phasma avait dû intervenir de justesse pour lui éviter de déformer un peu plus le visage déjà disgracieux de l’autre crétin. Le tout sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les élèves présents, qui s’étaient figés en attendant la suite. Il ne leur aurait manqué que le pop corn et on se serait cru en pleine séance de cinéma. 

\- Je suis désolée, Poe, mais on travaille ensemble Armitage et moi, fit gentiment Phasma en voyant que son ami ne comptait pas répondre, et que s’il le faisait ce serait de manière extrêmement désagréable.

\- Aucun problème, fit le jeune homme avec un clin d’œil. Simple question ! Mais cela dit, si Armie t’embête n’hésite pas à me rejoindre ! plaisanta-t-il. Il n’a pas l’air en forme aujourd’hui…

Sans blague, songea Armitage alors que le brun s’éloignait. 

\- Tu aurais pu lui répondre, fit Phasma. 

\- Comme il l’a gentiment fait remarquer, je ne suis « pas en forme ». On sait tous les deux qu’il valait mieux que je garde le silence, n’est-ce pas ? 

Phasma songea que son ami n’avait jamais vraiment l’air de bonne humeur – excepté avec elle. Aux yeux des autres, il passait d’ailleurs pour quelqu’un d’assez sombre, perpétuellement concentré dans son travail. 

\- Allons-y, on ne va pas y passer l’heure ! fit Snoke depuis son bureau, ramenant le calme. Je vous écoute, et si personne ne me répond je ferai les groupes moi-même je vous préviens ! 

C’est à ce moment que la porte de la salle s’ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître la grande silhouette de Ben Solo. Le jeune homme ignora superbement les regards tournés vers lui et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, jetant un coup d’œil en direction de Snoke. Ses cheveux étaient aussi emmêlés que le câble des écouteurs qu’il tenta maladroitement de fourrer dans la poche de son jean – un jean troué, nota Hux avec mépris avant de réaliser que son propre pantalon n’avait pas meilleure allure. Les joues de Ben étaient légèrement rouges, et Armitage eut un sourire moqueur en l’imaginant courir derrière le tram après l’avoir raté. D’un geste rapide, le nouvel arrivant rajusta son épais foulard noir. Ca, c’était encore une chose qui échappait à toute logique. Il ne se séparait jamais de cette écharpe, et il portait presque toujours ses gants ; mais ces deux accessoires étaient visiblement ses seuls remparts contre la fraîcheur automnale. Ben Solo ne portait pas de veste, se contentant d’un pull léger. Comme si le froid ne pouvait pas l’atteindre. Ou alors parce qu’il était tellement en retard qu’il oubliait à chaque fois de la prendre. Ou encore parce qu’il était tellement désorganisé qu’il l’avait perdue. Et qu’il avait la flemme d’en acheter une autre. Les possibilités étaient multiples.

\- Monsieur Solo, fit Snoke d’une voix sévère, interrompant Armitage dans ses réflexions à propos du manteau, ou plutôt de l’absence de manteau, de Ben. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes en retard. Une fois de plus.

Même à cette distance, Hux décela le léger haussement d’épaules de Ben. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Mon cours n’aura donc jamais l’honneur de vous voir y assister en entier ? Pourtant je vous prie de me croire qu’il le mériterait. Peut-être devrais-je songer à décaler toutes mes heures d’une dizaine de minutes. Même si je doute que cela change quoi que ce soit à votre comportement.  
Il y eut un bruissement amusé à travers la salle. Ben ne répondit rien. Il attrapa tranquillement un élastique à son poignet et rassembla ses cheveux à l’arrière de son crâne, révélant au passage ses oreilles décollées. 

\- Allez vous asseoir, fit sèchement Snoke. Vite, et en silence. 

Le jeune homme s’exécuta, gagnant le fond de la salle d’un pas nonchalant qui donna à Hux l’envie de briser son second stylo de la journée – mais il se ravisa en se souvenant qu’il appartenait à Phasma. Les pieds de la chaise grincèrent contre le sol lorsque Ben s’assit enfin. 

\- Nous étions en train de composer les groupes pour le projet de fin d’année, reprit Snoke à l’intention de Solo. Comme vous êtes arrivé le dernier, on va commencer par vous. 

L’intéressé prit le temps de sortir une feuille passablement froissée de son sac. Une feuille que Hux n’aurait même pas voulu plier pour caler une table un peu bancale. Puis il balaya le reste de la classe du regard. Enfin, il répondit d’une voix assurée : 

\- Mettez-moi avec Armitage Hux. 

Une vague de murmures étonnés parcourut l’assemblée. Tout le monde savait que ces deux-là n’étaient pas faits pour s’entendre. La preuve la plus récente datait du matin-même… Ben était solitaire, à peu près autant qu’Armitage, mais la ressemblance s’arrêtait là. Le premier était aussi rebelle que le second était ordonné. Et si Armitage aimait se mettre en avant, ce n’était pas le cas de Ben. Ce dernier restait de préférence discret bien qu’il ne supporte pas de recevoir des ordres et qu’il fasse toujours comme bon lui semble. Phasma sentit son cœur manquer un battement et elle espéra avoir mal entendu. Elle risqua un regard vers son ami et son expression indignée confirma qu’elle avait bien compris.

\- Il y a erreur, fit Armitage d’une voix parfaitement maîtrisée tout en se levant. 

Snoke leva la tête vers lui. 

\- Monsieur Hux, dit-t-il, vous aviez deux minutes. 

\- Il est arrivé en retard, souligna le jeune homme sans se démonter.

Un nouveau vent de stupeur souffla dans la salle. Armitage Hux ne répondait jamais à un professeur. Et provoquer Snoke était dangereux. 

\- Ca m’est égal, répondit simplement l’enseignant. Si je devais recommencer ma liste à chaque fois que l’un d’entre vous décide de changer d’avis, je n’en finirais pas. 

\- Asseyez-vous. Etre le meilleur de cette promotion ne vous donne pas tous les droits, Hux.  
Le ton était calme mais ferme. Armitage se sentit rougir et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec autant de dignité que possible. 

\- Je vais le tuer, murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées, et Phasma se demanda s’il parlait de Snoke ou de Solo. 

(à suivre...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine donc, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et merci d'être venus jusque là ♥ vous pouvez aussi me retrouver [sur mon Tumblr](coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com)... et en passant, allez faire un tour sur [le blog des Huxlolidays](huxlolidays.tumblr.com), ça commence demain n'hésitez pas!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techniquement, à quelques minutes près on est encore mercredi donc je suis dans les temps, youpi! Voilà comme promis le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise... Bonne lecture!

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils quittèrent enfin la salle. La lune luisait faiblement derrière l’épaisse couche de nuages, et l’air était glacial. Mais peut-être pas autant que la mine que Hux affichait, après cette longue journée. Phasma consulta son téléphone : il était passé dix-huit heures. Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le portail pour rentrer chez eux, Armitage sentit une main se poser sur son bras pour le retenir. Il se retourna vivement et découvrit Ben en face de lui, la pâleur de sa peau contrastant avec la pénombre environnante. D’un geste brusque, il se dégagea.

\- Armitage, salua Solo avec un petit geste de la main. 

Il semblait de bonne humeur, ce qui agaça encore plus Hux.

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux ? siffla le rouquin.

Depuis l’incident de la tablette quelques heures plus tôt, il s’était employé à ignorer Ben chaque fois que celui-ci faisait mine de venir lui parler, et Solo dissimula mal son exaspération face à l’agressivité dont son interlocuteur faisait preuve.

\- Il faudrait qu’on commence à réfléchir au projet.

Le ton de Ben était plus froid que celui qu’il avait utilisé pour le saluer, et Armitage en retira une satisfaction un peu malsaine. Il s’avança vers lui, se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Cela ne suffisait pas pour dépasser le grand brun, mais il mit dans son regard autant de mépris que possible.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t’attendais en me choisissant comme binôme, Solo, fit-il, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de collaborer avec toi. 

Ben eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Je crois que tu n’as pas le choix de toute façon.

\- Il est hors de question que je travaille à ta place pendant huit mois, poursuivit Hux. Tu peux toujours courir.

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que je fonctionne ! s’indigna Ben. Tu es vraiment un imbécile si tu crois que tu es si supérieur aux autres. Je te rappelle que je travaille seul, moi aussi, et que même si je ne suis pas majorant de la promo j’ai validé ma première année au même titre que toi ! 

\- Très bien ! répondit Armitage sur le même ton. Dans ce cas, tu vas aller faire tes recherches de ton côté, tout seul, d’accord ? Et puis ensuite on trouvera un moment pour tout mettre en commun ! 

En son for intérieur, il ajouta que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. 

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je… 

\- Puisqu’on est d’accord, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, coupa Armitage en ignorant l'ironie de Ben.

Prononcés de cette manière, les mots sonnèrent aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir. Sans même prendre le temps d’observer la réaction de Solo, le rouquin fit volte-face pour rejoindre Phasma qui attendait un peu plus loin. Elle avait observé la scène sans rien dire. 

\- On va prendre un verre ? demanda la jeune femme lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

\- J’ai du boulot ce soir, Phasma.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle se planta devant lui pour l’obliger à s’arrêter. Son regard bleu-gris avait pris une lueur plus dure que d’ordinaire. 

\- Armitage, on est dans la même classe, je sais donc exactement ce qu’il y a à faire pour demain, à savoir rien du tout. Et ne viens pas me sortir que tu as un programme à respecter. Ton sacro-saint emploi du temps pourra supporter une entorse pour ce soir ! 

Le rouquin fut malgré lui impressionné par l’aura qui se dégageait de Phasma. Elle avait gardé son calme pendant toute la durée de l’échange avec Ben, mais sa contrariété avait maintenant pris le dessus et il devina qu’elle n’hésiterait pas à le traîner de force jusqu’au bar le plus proche s’il le fallait. Il soupira à son tour.

\- Phasma… Pas aujourd’hui. Vraiment, la journée a été très, très longue, surtout la fin, et si j’ai envie d’une seule chose, c’est de rentrer chez moi et d’oublier tout ce qui s’est passé. 

\- En fait, ce n’était pas une question, répondit-elle. On va prendre un verre. Tu as besoin de te détendre. 

\- Tu es ridicule, fit-il. Tu ne peux pas me forcer.

\- Oh que si, je peux, menaça-t-elle. Ne m’oblige pas à le faire.

Elle avait réellement l’air déterminée. Armitage tenta de faire un pas en avant pour la contourner mais la jeune femme anticipa son mouvement et lui barra une nouvelle fois le chemin.

\- Je te préviens ! dit-elle, très sérieuse. Ou tu acceptes, ou je te porte jusque là-bas. 

L’image de Phasma le transportant comme un vulgaire paquet sur son dos fit rire Armitage malgré lui, et il capitula.

\- Passe chez moi plutôt. Il doit me rester des bières au frigo, et j’ai peut-être même un paquet de cookies pour le dessert… 

La jeune femme lui adressa un immense sourire. 

\- Je préfère entendre ça ! 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l’immeuble dans lequel Armitage occupait un minuscule appartement. Ils avaient préféré remonter les rues à pied malgré le froid polaire. Etre enfermés toute la journée était parfois pesant, aussi appréciaient-ils, de temps en temps, de rentrer sans prendre le tram. Le souffle de Hux dessinait de petits nuages dans l’air gelé. Ils avaient marché vite. Phasma oubliait parfois qu’elle avait de longues jambes et par fierté, Armitage ne lui avait pas demandé de ralentir un peu. 

\- L’ascenseur est en panne, signala-t-il à son amie lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. On va devoir prendre les escaliers.

\- Aucun problème, répondit-elle. Ca devrait aller pour moi, mais peut-être veux-tu que je te porte jusqu’en haut ? 

Hux la foudroya du regard. Si elle faisait allusion au fait qu’il se fatigue plus vite qu’elle, c’était mesquin. 

\- Je te prévenais, c’est tout, répliqua-t-il avant de passer devant.

\- T’es pas vexé j’espère ? fit Phasma. 

\- Non. 

\- Parfait, alors on fait la course ! s’écria-t-elle en grimpant les marches à toute vitesse.

Hux leva les yeux au ciel. Quand elle voulait, Phasma se comportait vraiment comme une gamine. Sachant qu’il n’avait aucune chance, il entama la montée d’un pas normal, en espérant qu’aucun voisin ne sorte à ce moment pour croiser son amie en train de courir comme une andouille… 

\- J’ai gagné, commenta Phasma lorsqu’il la rejoignit trois étages plus haut.

\- Je ne jouais pas, fit Armitage tout en cherchant ses clés dans sa poche. 

\- Mauvais perdant !

Hux tourna la tête vers elle, prêt à répondre à la provocation, mais en voyant qu’elle se retenait de rire il se contenta de l’ignorer en prenant un air faussement vexé. 

\- Bon allez entre, dit-il une fois la porte ouverte. Je ne suis pas certain que tous mes voisins aient envie de venir te féliciter pour cet exploit ! 

Phasma le précéda dans l’appartement. A l’image de son propriétaire, le lieu était parfaitement rangé, et décoré sobrement. Juste à l’entrée, une petite porte donnait accès à la salle de bains, et un peu plus loin une seconde ouverture débouchait sur une pièce un peu plus grande qui faisait à la fois office de salon, de bureau et de chambre. La cuisine était située tout au fond et ne se composait que d’une plaque de cuisson et d’un mini frigo au-dessus desquels tenaient quelques étagères. 

\- Installe-toi, fit Armitage. Ca ne te dérange pas si je vais me changer ? 

\- Je t’en prie, fais comme chez toi, plaisanta Phasma.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas qu’il était précisément chez lui et se dirigea vers son lit. Au passage, il caressa entre les oreilles la petite boule de poils roux tranquillement étendue sur les couvertures. 

\- Hello, Millie, murmura-t-il.

Le chat releva la tête et ouvrit un œil en reconnaissant sa voix. Il s’étira tout en ronronnant, puis laissa échapper un bâillement et se rendormit. Avec un sourire amusé, Hux se dirigea vers un placard. Il en sortit un t-shirt noir tout simple – comme tous les vêtements qu’il portait d’ailleurs. 

\- Je reviens, dit-il en s’éloignant. 

\- Ne te perds pas surtout ! lui cria Phasma. C’est tellement grand ici… et je vais avoir peur si tu mets trop de temps à revenir !

\- Très drôle… Au lieu de dire des bêtises, sers-toi dans le frigo. Il me reste des bières à la cerise, je crois que tu aimes ça non ? 

\- T’es un frère, Armie, sourit Phasma en se levant. 

Quelques instants plus tard, le temps d’enfiler le t-shirt, de remettre ses cheveux en place et de chercher une boisson à son tour, Armitage rejoignait son amie dans le salon. Elle avait déjà déplacé la petite table qu’il gardait pliée contre le mur lorsqu’il était seul, et installé deux chaises. Il nota qu’elle avait aussi trouvé de quoi apaiser sa soif puisque la petite bouteille devant elle était déjà ouverte. Ils trinquèrent à cette journée particulièrement fatigante. 

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ils savourèrent tous les deux l’arôme sucré de la cerise. Hux préférait le goût malté d’une vraie ambrée, mais de temps en temps il aimait varier les plaisirs. Et puis Phasma ne buvait que ça, donc il avait toujours quelques bouteilles au frais au cas où, comme ce soir, elle passait à l’improviste. Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, Hux décida qu’il était temps de faire à manger. Il se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. 

\- Tu as besoin d’aide ? proposa Phasma en entendant une succession de bruits métalliques anormaux suivis de plusieurs gros mots.

\- Non non, grogna Armitage. Foutues étagères.

Devinant que la situation était amusante, la jeune femme ne résista pas à l’envie de se lever à son tour pour le rejoindre. Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire en découvrant son ami à quatre pattes par terre pour ramasser le contenu que ce qui avait été une étagère. Le manque de place avait poussé Hux à entasser tout son matériel sur la pauvre planche, qui venait juste de renoncer à supporter les casseroles, fourchettes et autres accessoires. 

\- Mais aide-moi au lieu de rester là à te marrer ! s’indigna Hux, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l’hilarité de Phasma. 

Elle finit cependant par lui prêter main forte, et après quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent assis devant deux assiettes de spaghettis encore fumantes. 

\- Ce n’est pas de la grande cuisine, s’excusa Armitage en tendant un sachet de gruyère à son amie. 

\- Ca fera très bien l’affaire, sourit Phasma la bouche déjà pleine. Je meurs de faim ! 

___

La jeune femme en était à sa troisième assiette de pâtes et Armitage se demandait comment elle faisait pour absorber autant de nourriture. Il y avait longtemps qu’il avait terminé la sienne et il se sentait rassasié. Sentant son regard posé sur elle, Phasma releva la tête. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Euh rien, fit Hux. Je réfléchissais. 

\- Ah bon. 

Elle revint à son assiette qu’elle saupoudra d’une nouvelle portion de fromage râpé.

\- Tiens, en parlant de réfléchir… reprit-elle. je suis désolée de revenir à ça mais il faut qu’on discute un peu de ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure. 

Armitage retint un haussement d’épaules. Il n’avait pas oublié, et en effet il aurait préféré éviter d’y revenir. Mais quand Phasma avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la faire changer d’avis. 

\- Je t’écoute, se résigna-t-il.

\- Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort, continua-t-elle. A propos de Ben.

\- Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi ? soupira le rouquin. Il est hors de question qu’on travaille ensemble.

\- Snoke ne changera pas d’avis, tu en es conscient ? 

\- Il y a d’autres moyens ! Ben n’a qu’à faire son truc dans son coin et me laisser tranquille. Je n’ai pas besoin de lui, s’obstina-t-il.

\- Ce prof sait ce qu’il fait. Il n’aurait jamais accepté ce binôme s’il n’y voyait pas un avantage. Je suis sûre qu’il cherche à vous tester, toi et Ben.

\- Il n’y a aucun avantage. Ben est incapable de réaliser quoi que ce soit de fonctionnel. Il est totalement désorganisé, et il se fout complètement de ce qu’on fait ici ! Si encore il y mettait du sien… Mais non, même ça il n’en prend pas la peine! 

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Armie, tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu t’y mets. Tu ne peux pas continuellement mépriser tous ceux qui ne comprennent pas les choses aussi vite que toi ou qui ont une approche différente de la tienne. Ben n’est pas aussi stupide que tu le prétends. Il fait juste les choses à sa façon, et peu importe si toi, tu ne ferais pas comme lui. Et si tu t’intéressais un peu à lui au lieu de le juger sans le connaître tu saurais qu’il a même de bons résultats. 

\- Je t’apprécie beaucoup mais là tu vas trop loin, prévint Armitage.

Sa voix avait pris une nuance menaçante, presque imperceptible mais bien présente. Sentant la tension envahir la pièce, Phasma prit sur elle pour calmer les choses. Après tout, c’était elle qui avait allumé l’incendie. 

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours dans la bonne équipe, Armitage. En tant qu’ingénieur il faudra que tu apprennes à travailler avec les autres, peu importent les circonstances. Je suis certaine que Ben a des qualités que tu ne soupçonnes pas. 

Voyant que Hux ne répondait pas, elle ajouta :

\- Vois cette collaboration comme un nouveau défi. Un challenge que tu peux relever. 

Phasma sut qu’elle avait touché juste quand dans les yeux verts de son ami s’alluma cette étincelle de détermination qui le caractérisait d’habitude. Certes, elle était minuscule, et la jeune femme ne s’attendait pas à des miracles, connaissant son ami. Mais c’était déjà mieux que rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite, ou d'ici là sur mon [Tumblr](coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com)... Bisous et merci infiniment de me lire, c'est tellement encourageant! ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux va-t-il réussir à coopérer avec Solo un jour? Merci à Lise pour le beta reading, à vous qui venez me lire chaque semaine et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) Sans plus attendre voilà la suite!

Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent devant le lycée le lendemain matin, Hux et Phasma étaient encore fatigués de leur longue soirée passée à discuter de tout et de rien tout en finissant le stock de bières à la cerise. Phasma avait une descente aussi impressionnante que son appétit, et quand Hux avait décidé d’arrêter parce qu’il sentait sa tête tourner, elle était encore parfaitement sobre. Ils avaient échangé des plaisanteries de plus en plus douteuses – dont certaines avaient même impliqué Ben, il s’en était souvenu au réveil – avant que la jeune femme ne finisse par rentrer chez elle. 

Le froid matinal les poussa à se réfugier à l’intérieur des bâtiments, mais alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la salle où aurait lieu leur premier cours de la journée, ils croisèrent Ben Solo. 

Le grand brun les salua de la main, comme si l’incident de la veille était déjà oublié. Si Phasma répondit par un sourire, Armitage en revanche se contenta d’un regard glacial et lança : 

\- Il est huit heures moins cinq.

\- Euh oui, et alors ? fit Ben, surpris.

Certes, c’était de la provocation gratuite, mais maintenant qu’il était lancé, Hux n’allait pas s’arrêter là. Phasma soupira. Dire qu’elle avait eu un espoir, la veille au soir… visiblement, c’était raté. 

\- Et alors tu es en avance, dit Hux. Moi qui croyais que tu avais une réputation de retardataire à tenir. Je suis déçu. Pile à l’heure, à la limite, c’était pas trop grave, mais là… 

Ben haussa les épaules. 

\- J’espère que tu as commencé à réfléchir au projet. C’est plus constructif que de relever l’heure à laquelle j’arrive, même si je suis flatté d’être un sujet aussi intéressant pour toi.

Hux fit comme s’il n’avait pas entendu, et l’agacement se peignit sur les traits de Solo.

\- Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand on te parle, s’énerva-t-il. 

\- Je ne réponds pas aux idiots, lâcha le rouquin. Et au cas où tu aurais oublié, on s’est mis d’accord hier ! C’est chacun pour soi ! 

Avec un peu de chance, Ben finirait par se décourager et Armitage serait enfin débarrassé de lui… Mais le brun haussa simplement les épaules. 

\- J’attendrai le temps qu’il faudra. Tu finiras bien par changer d’avis.

\- Compte là-dessus ! 

\- Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu t’y mets, grogna Ben. Reste donc dans ton coin et ne viens pas te plaindre si personne ne t’adresse la parole.

\- Je préfère rester seul que d’être avec toi, répliqua Armitage sur le même ton.

Ces mots blessèrent Ben, son visage se ferma mais Hux n’y prêta pas attention.

\- Excuse-moi d’avoir essayé d’être sympathique, jeta Solo. Tu es vraiment… 

Il s’interrompit et tendit un morceau de papier froissé au rouquin. 

\- Je comptais te le donner hier. Je suppose que tu n’en auras pas l’utilité, mais tant pis. Tu n’as qu’à en faire ce que tu veux. Le lire, le brûler, le garder… Tu sais quoi ? Je m’en fous.

Sans un mot de plus, Ben s’éloigna dans la direction opposée. En se retournant pour rejoindre Phasma, Armitage manqua de se heurter à elle. La jeune femme arborait une mine sévère, et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine n’auguraient rien de bon.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il y a encore ? fit-il.

Phasma désigna le bout de feuille que son ami tenait en main, et elle eut soudain l’air d’une gamine découvrant ses cadeaux un soir de Noël. Son expression curieuse surprit Hux. Lui qui s’était attendu à un nouveau sermon… 

\- C’est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée…

\- Eh ben regarde alors ! 

Phasma était décidément impossible. Amusé, Hux déplia le papier avec difficulté. Ben l’avait serré dans son poing, et il était complètement chiffonné. Pas suffisamment cependant pour être illisible, et le rouquin se sentit bête en découvrant les quelques caractères tracés à l’encre, d’une écriture maladroite mais aussi appliquée que possible. 

\- J’y crois pas, commenta Phasma. Il t’a filé son numéro ! Et il a même dessiné un smiley ! 

Elle disait vrai. Un visage souriant accompagnait la suite de chiffres commençant par le « 06 » caractéristique. Le visage de la jeune femme redevint sérieux et elle planta son regard bleu dans celui d’Armitage.

\- Va le voir. Va le voir tout de suite ou sinon c’est moi qui t’y emmène à grands coups de pieds aux fesses. Je suppose que tu préfèrerais éviter, non ? 

Armitage se demanda s’il y avait un risque pour qu’elle mette sa menace à exécution. Phasma était parfois imprévisible et s’il pouvait éviter cette situation devant tout le monde, il ne s’en porterait pas plus mal… 

\- Oui bien sûr et je vais lui dire quoi ? Que son adorable petit smiley m’a fait craquer et que j’ai changé d’avis ? Je vais avoir l’air super crédible…

L’arrivée du professeur coupa court à la discussion, mais pendant qu’ils entraient dans la salle et commençaient à s’installer, Phasma ne put s’empêcher de glisser à Armitage qu’il avait intérêt à aller voir Ben dès la fin du cours. 

___

Le grand brun était en train de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose qu’il avait peu de chance de retrouver vu le bordel qu’il contenait, lorsque Hux s’approcha de lui sous le regard faussement menaçant de Phasma. Il toussa pour attirer son attention. Ben se releva brusquement, pointant ses yeux sombres sur lui ; et son regard se fit méfiant lorsqu’il reconnut le rouquin. 

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux ? fit-il non sans une certaine agressivité. 

\- La semaine prochaine, mercredi soir, ça te va ? On n’a pas cours ce soir-là.

\- Hein ?

Phasma soupira. Hux avait récité sa phrase à toute vitesse et sans préciser de quoi il parlait. Ils n’allaient pas s’en sortir s’il n’y mettait pas un peu du sien… Elle décida donc d’intervenir pour faire avancer les choses.

\- Ton petit smiley l’a fait craquer et il a changé d’avis, dit-elle à Ben.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle d’un même geste, rouges comme des tomates. 

\- Absolument pas ! s’indigna Armitage en foudroyant son amie du regard avant de revenir à Ben qui ne savait plus où se mettre. J’ai reconsidéré ta proposition de travailler ensemble. D’où ma question : la semaine prochaine, mercredi soir, ça te va ?

Ben passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux emmêlés, en une vaine tentative pour dissimuler sa gêne. 

\- Ouais. Ouais, parfait ! répondit-il. Par contre là il faut que… Enfin je dois y aller. A demain !

\- T’inquiète ! lui cria Phasma alors qu’il s’éloignait d’un pas nerveux. Il a ton numéro maintenant !

Le coup de coude d’Armitage la fit rire de plus belle. 

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? s’offusqua le rouquin.

\- Je serais tentée de te dire que c’était pour t’aider. Tu étais mal parti… Et sérieusement, c’était vraiment ma première intention. Mais ensuite j’ai pensé que ça pouvait être marrant et… Tu aurais vu vos têtes, Armie ! Je ne regrette pas du tout ! 

Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux bleus avant d’ajouter :

\- Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, maintenant tu as officiellement rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! 

Le jeune homme décida de laisser tomber. Essayer de se défendre ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses, mieux valait attendre que Phasma se calme toute seule… Et puis, même si Armitage préférait les hommes, Ben ne l’intéressait pas du tout. Dès le premier jour, il ne l’avait pas trouvé terrible physiquement, et en apprendre un peu plus sur le personnage n’avait fait que le conforter dans cet avis. De toute façon, avec la pression des cours et de ses objectifs, Hux ne cherchait à trouver quelqu’un. Il avait connu plusieurs histoires auparavant, mais il avait décidé de mettre sa vie amoureuse entre parenthèses pendant ces quelques années. Le sacrifice en vaudrait la peine.

Malgré tout Phasma avait raison sur un point : dans une semaine, il faudrait qu’il ait trouvé plusieurs bonnes idées de sujet. Il allait devoir réfléchir sérieusement à ce projet, s’il ne voulait pas avoir l’air ridicule face à Ben, et ces quelques jours passeraient vite, surtout avec le travail qu’il avait déjà. 

___

Comme Armitage l’avait prédit, le mercredi arriva beaucoup trop vite. Il regrettait d’avoir accepté de coopérer avec Solo, et plus l’heure approchait, plus il sentait la mauvaise humeur le gagner. La mauvaise humeur, avec une pointe de nervosité aussi. 

\- Détends-toi un peu ! lui souffla Phasma alors qu’il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que le professeur disait. 

Le rouquin se contenta d’un vague signe de tête. Il n’avait pas envie de passer l’heure suivante avec Ben, tout simplement. La perspective de devoir faire un effort à chaque mot pour ne pas s’énerver le fatiguait par avance. Car si lui-même était prêt à défendre ses idées, il supposait que Ben n’avait rien foutu. Le simple fait de penser à ça lui donnait envie de partir en courant dès la sonnerie, plantant Solo devant la porte, et tant pis pour les conséquences ; malheureusement Phasma ne le laisserait pas faire. Armitage continua donc à fixer le tableau couvert de craie et se plongea dans ses démonstrations de cours pour oublier. 

Ben l’attendait déjà devant la porte lorsqu’il quitta enfin la salle. Dernier arrivé, premier reparti, songea Hux, mais il eut la présence d’esprit de ne pas faire de commentaires. Phasma salua le grand brun, avant de se pencher vers son ami :

\- Je vous laisse. Armie, je te fais confiance hein ? Ne vous entretuez pas…

\- Ca va aller, répondit-il. 

\- Et tu as intérêt à me raconter demain comment ça s’est passé !

Une fois que la jeune femme les eut laissés seuls, Armitage se décida à prendre la parole.

\- On va où ? 

Ben avait l’air un peu nerveux, lui aussi, et Hux ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir au vu de leurs derniers échanges. 

\- Eh bien on peut rester ici, ou alors aller chez moi… Ou chez toi, enfin ça m’est égal !

En entendant cela, le rouquin fut soulagé que Phasma ne soit pas restée. Elle aurait probablement mal interprété la proposition, comme d’habitude.

\- C’est pas parce qu’on travaille ensemble qu’on va faire ami-ami non plus, tempéra-t-il. On va rester ici, c’est pas la place qui manque. Il faut juste aller chercher les clés d’une des salles d’étude.

\- Pas besoin, fit Ben.

\- Comment ça, pas besoin ? Tu comptes t’asseoir par terre, là dans le couloir ? 

\- Bien sûr que non ! Attends…

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son jean noir usé et en sortit une petite clé qu’il agita fièrement sous le nez de Hux.

\- Et voilà ! C’est celle de la salle L105. 

\- Où tu as trouvé ça ? demanda Armitage.

Ben haussa les épaules avec un petit rire.

\- Disons que j’en ai eu besoin un jour et que j’ai oublié de la rendre… 

Devant l’air dubitatif du rouquin, il ajouta :

\- On peut y aller ou tu préfères traverser la moitié du lycée pour aller en chercher une autre ? 

\- Non, c’est bon je te suis… capitula le rouquin. Il y a un ordinateur au moins dans cette salle?

\- J’imagine oui… A vrai dire je n’ai jamais fait attention, je n’utilise ces machines que quand je suis obligé. En général je préfère écrire à la main…

\- J’avais cru remarquer, grogna Hux à moitié pour lui-même. 

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes à travers les longs couloirs du bâtiment principal. Lorsqu’enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte et que Ben l’ouvrit, Armitage retint un soupir. La salle sentait le renfermé, et l’air était saturé de poussière de craie. Les fines particules recouvraient tout, y compris l’antique ordinateur qui trônait sur une table bancale. 

\- Tu vois qu’il y en a un ! sourit Ben en allant ouvrir une fenêtre. 

\- Je ne sais même pas si cette chose mérite le nom d’ordinateur, marmonna le rouquin. Je vais essayer de me connecter au wifi d’abord…

Il sortit avec précaution une tablette de sa sacoche. 

\- Oh… Tu en as une nouvelle ? remarqua Ben.

\- Evidemment, la faute à qui ? répliqua Hux en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais désolé… 

\- Ca ira. J’ai pu récupérer toutes les données de toute façon, fit distraitement Armitage tout en entrant ses codes d’accès au réseau. 

Le silence s’installa un instant, pendant lequel Armitage songea que rester calme serait compliqué, même s’il s’était promis de faire attention. 

\- Et merde, évidemment il n’y a plus de connexion ! s’énerva Hux.

\- Essaie l’ordinateur ? proposa Solo.

\- Il y a encore moins de chances que ça fonctionne. Ce truc date du siècle dernier !

\- Mais arrête de te plaindre ! C’est pas compliqué d’appuyer sur un bouton et de voir si ça marche ou pas ! fit Ben sur le même ton. 

La mauvaise foi du rouquin commençait sérieusement à l’agacer. Il n’avait évidemment pas espéré le trouver sympathique et souriant, mais il s’était attendu à mieux… 

\- Et au pire, tu prends une feuille, un stylo et tu prends tes notes à la main pour une fois… 

\- Si c’est pour avoir des cours aussi moches que les tiens, non merci, répliqua Hux. 

Si Ben avait eu des lasers à la place des yeux, le rouquin aurait probablement été réduit en cendres immédiatement. Le grand brun fit quelques pas énergiques dans sa direction, et Armitage s’écarta instinctivement pour lui laisser la place. Ben se pencha sur l’ordinateur, enfonça rageusement le bouton de mise en marche et se tourna vers Hux lorsqu’enfin l’écran se fut allumé. Celui-ci n’eut besoin que d’un coup d’œil pour voir que l’engin n’était pas non plus connecté au réseau.

\- Il ne fonctionne pas non plus, lâcha-t-il froidement. 

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? fit Ben. 

\- Parce que l’icône que tu vois en bas à droite indique clairement qu’il n’y a pas de connexion. 

Pour la seconde fois, Solo haussa les épaules et s’assit sur une table. Il sentait la patience le quitter à mesure que la conversation avançait.

\- Tu n’as qu’à me dire directement ce à quoi tu avais pensé pour le sujet, dit-il. On n’a pas besoin d’ordi pour ça ! Après tout ça ne remplace pas ton propre cerveau !

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Hux, abandonnant totalement sa résolution de garder son calme. C’est juste un moyen d’organiser les choses. Oh mais attends, c’est un concept que tu ne comprends pas ! 

Ben se leva brusquement.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Armitage Hux. 

\- Tu n’as qu’à me dire ce à quoi tu avais pensé ! continua le rouquin sans se démonter. Ou bien tu comptais juste sur mes idées parce que tu n’as rien foutu ? 

Le regard sombre de Ben plongea dans celui d’Armitage, et ce dernier se sentit comme transpercé par l’intensité de la colère dans ses prunelles.

\- Tu n’es pas prêt, siffla-t-il. Tu n’as pas réellement l’intention de travailler avec moi, et tu considères encore que je suis inutile. Et incapable. 

Pour la première fois, Armitage ne trouva rien à répondre. Ben avait visé parfaitement juste, comme s’il avait lu dans son esprit. Et derrière la violence avec laquelle il avait détaché les derniers mots, Hux devina une blessure gardée secrète. 

\- Je sais exactement pourquoi je t’ai choisi pour ce projet, mais je ne te le dirai que lorsque tu auras décidé de toi-même de t’associer à moi pour le réaliser, ajouta Ben en attrapant ses affaires. Je te l’ai déjà dit : peu importe le temps qu’il faudra, j’attendrai. Je sais que ça viendra. 

Juste avant de s’en aller, il se retourna et lança :

\- A la semaine prochaine, même heure !

Et il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui un Armitage interloqué. Les derniers mots n’étaient pas une question, mais une affirmation. Quoi qu’il arrive, Hux savait qu’il le retrouverait devant la porte la semaine suivante, et celles d’après. Et qu’il continuerait à venir jusqu’au moment où Hux accepterait de collaborer. Ben était déterminé, et quelque part tout au fond de lui, le rouquin apprécia cela. 

(à suivre...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà :) j'espère que ça vous aura plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message ou un kudo!   
> Je suis aussi sur Tumblr [ICI](coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com) :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah j'ai réussi à le poster à l'heure celui-là :D Bonne lecture!

Le lendemain, comme Hux s’y attendait, Phasma arriva avec un grand sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle n’attendait qu’une chose : connaître tous les détails de la petite réunion de la veille avec Ben. 

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle tout en s’installant à côté d’Armitage. C’était comment ?

Hux eut un haussement d’épaules.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je suis encore entier… Et lui aussi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Ben négligemment affalé sur sa chaise au fond de la classe. Du coup, je suppose qu’on peut dire que ça ne s’est pas _mal_ passé…

\- C’est déjà ça… admit Phasma. Vous avez réussi à vous mettre d’accord sur un sujet ? 

\- Je vais apporter une précision à ce que je viens de te dire, soupira le rouquin. Ca se déroulait _relativement_ normalement jusqu’au moment où il m’a planté sur place.

\- Comment ça ? 

\- Il est parti. En précisant qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait et qu’il attendrait que je sois prêt.

\- Comment ça ? répéta Phasma.

\- Il semblerait qu’il ait une bonne raison de me faire subir cet enfer, grogna-t-il. Je doute qu’il sache vraiment ce qu’il fait, mais bon il a l’air convaincu…

\- Et… Tu n’étais pas prêt à quoi ?

\- Aucune idée. 

\- Il avait forcément une raison de faire ça, Armie. Tu as réussi à te maîtriser au moins? 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- J’ai peut-être un peu exagéré vers la fin. 

Et devant le regard suspicieux de son amie, il ajouta :

\- Mais je t’assure que ça se passait bien jusque là ! 

\- Mh. 

\- Enfin bref, apparemment, il a une idée derrière la tête. Mais il a décidé de ne rien me dire tant que je ne suis pas réellement convaincu de travailler avec lui. 

Phasma étouffa un éclat de rire. 

\- Alors soit c’est vraiment une idée de génie et il n’a rien à craindre, soit il ne se rend pas compte d’à qui il a affaire… Dans les deux cas, il aime le risque s’il attend que tu y mettes du tien ! 

\- C’est pas drôle… 

\- Et après cet échec, tu comptes faire quoi ? Parce que j’imagine que ce n’est pas la peine de te demander si tu as l’intention de collaborer… 

Armitage se tourna brusquement vers elle.

\- Ah mais je n’ai même pas besoin d’y réfléchir ! Il a l’intention de revenir mercredi prochain à la même heure. Et je suis prêt à parier qu’il sera là les suivants, jusqu’au moment où il jugera que je mérite d’entendre ce qu’il a à me dire. 

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ? fit Phasma, surprise. 

\- Absolument… et il avait l’air parfaitement sérieux.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel la jeune femme sembla réfléchir à tout ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Finalement, elle demanda :

\- Tu vas y aller ? 

\- Je… je ne sais pas, fit Hux en détournant la tête. 

\- Armie, sérieusement ? Tu ne _sais pas_ ? 

\- Non, et alors ? J’ai une semaine pour décider, que je sache… 

\- Depuis que je te connais, tu n’as jamais été indécis ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Ca ne te ressemble pas ! 

Hux ne répondit rien. Son amie avait raison. D’habitude, son sens logique lui permettait de prendre ses décisions rapidement, et par conséquent il ne donnait pas l’impression d’hésiter. Mais là, c’était différent…

\- … Tu as envie de l’ignorer à cause de la manière dont il a mis fin à la discussion, et en même temps tu as envie d’en savoir plus, commenta Phasma en le coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Je n’ai aucune raison de m’intéresser à Ben, grogna le rouquin.

\- Il avait l’air sûr de lui quand il t’a dit qu’il t’attendrait, non ? 

\- Oui, et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Ca t’a plu, assena Phasma d’un ton parfaitement calme.

\- N’importe quoi ! s’emporta Armitage en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Phasma lui adressa un regard entendu.

\- Tu n’imaginais pas que Ben puisse être déterminé à quelque chose. Et même indépendamment du fait que ce soit lui… C’est une qualité que tu apprécies. 

Elle se tut un instant.

\- C’est comme ça qu’on est devenus amis, tu te souviens ? Parce que je suis déterminée aussi…

Pour être déterminée, Phasma était déterminée, et s’il fallait une preuve il n’y avait qu’à prendre l’exemple de cette conversation... Hux retint un soupir.

\- Ca ne justifie pas le fait que j’y retourne la semaine prochaine ! 

\- Non. Mais ça justifie le fait que tu hésites, sourit Phasma, fière de son analyse.

Une nouvelle fois, Armitage préféra garder le silence. Peut-être que la proposition de Ben avait piqué sa curiosité, en effet. Mais même si c’était le cas, il refusait de se l’avouer – et plus encore, de l’avouer à Phasma. Et de toute façon, il n’avait pas l’intention de devenir ami avec Ben. Eventuellement de faire des efforts – et uniquement pour que Solo lui révèle enfin ses motivations. 

\- Armitage ? l’interrompit une voix qu’il reconnut tout de suite.

Le rouquin se retourna pour dévisager Ben en se demandant ce qu’il lui voulait encore. 

\- Oui ? grogna-t-il en essayant de paraître avenant, ce qui évidemment était assez contradictoire.

\- Je… je serai en retard mercredi, expliqua le grand brun, l’air gêné. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que c’est comme d’habitude… mais non en fait j’avais juste oublié que je devais voir un prof cette après-midi là. 

Hux constata avec étonnement qu’aucune réplique mordante ne lui venait à l’esprit, pour une fois – ou en tout cas, il n’avait pas envie d’être désagréable. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

\- Mais je serai là à dix-sept heures, ajouta Ben précipitamment, et une nouvelle fois Hux put lire la détermination dans son regard sombre.

\- Il fait durer le suspense on dirait, murmura Phasma à Armitage dès que Solo se fut éloigné. 

\- Arrête avec ça, se désola son ami. 

\- Cela dit… Ca devrait t’aider à prendre une décision non ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup d’attendre une heure, le temps qu’il arrive ? 

Armitage réfléchit un instant et parvint à la conclusion que non, ça ne rendait pas le choix plus facile. Déjà, parce qu’il se demandait pourquoi diable Ben avait besoin de voir un professeur – l’hypothèse selon laquelle il prenait des cours particuliers lui semblait hautement improbable, il imaginait plutôt une convocation suite à un des ses nombreux retards ou autre chose du même genre. Et ensuite, parce qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Solo faisait autant d’efforts pour être gentil avec lui. Ni pourquoi il avait l’air convaincu que Hux serait là. Ce dernier point, tout particulièrement, l’agaçait. Armitage Hux ne se concevait pas comme quelqu’un de prévisible. Mais même si l’idée de ne pas venir était tentante – juste pour donner tort à Ben – le rouquin ne parvenait pas à s’y résoudre. 

Il lui fallut toute l’après-midi pour faire son choix. Et à la sortie des cours, c’est d’un pas décidé qu’il se dirigea vers le bâtiment dans lequel la plupart des étudiants de première année se retrouvaient le soir pour travailler. 

Hux retrouva son chemin sans problème – il avait passé un nombre incalculable d’heures ici, l’année précédente. Enfin, il s’arrêta devant une salle, et entra sans frapper. A cette heure, il savait que son protégé serait seul. Les autres préféraient prendre l’air avant de s’y remettre, en général. Avec satisfaction, il nota qu’une fois de plus il avait raison lorsqu’il aperçut la petite silhouette au milieu de la salle, penchée sur une liasse de feuilles annotées, un surligneur en main et l’air concentré comme si sa vie était en jeu. Il s’approcha d’un pas rapide et lança :

\- Dopheld ? 

Le jeune homme sursauta et leva la tête vers Hux, essayant de dissimuler sa surprise. En vain, car ses immenses yeux noirs le trahissaient.

\- A… Armitage ? Qu’est ce que… 

Le rouquin retint un sourire. Chaque fois qu’il venait parler à Mitaka, ce dernier perdait tous ses moyens, et le voir essayer désespérément de reprendre ses esprits était assez amusant. Néanmoins Hux ne se permettait pas d’en rire. Le jeune homme était quelqu’un de sérieux, qui méritait le respect que son aîné lui accordait. Armitage lui présageait même un avenir brillant, même s’il se gardait de lui dire. 

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient fait connaissance au début de l’année, un peu par hasard. Mitaka venait d’intégrer l’école, en première année. Hux ne savait pas trop comment, mais apparemment le nouvel arrivant avait entendu parler de lui, et il était venu le voir entre deux cours pour lui poser tout un tas de questions. Armitage avait d’abord adopté son attitude habituelle, assez peu accueillante, mais l’autre étudiant n’avait pas renoncé, à sa grande surprise. 

Cela avait conduit le rouquin à accepter la discussion, et il était même allé jusqu’à lui donner quelques conseils. Depuis, ils travaillaient ensemble de temps à autre, quand Mitaka avait besoin d’aide. Hux se considérait un peu comme son parrain au sein de l’école. Cette vision des choses lui plaisait – peut-être qu’au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que quelqu’un le prenne sous son aile lui aussi –, et malgré sa timidité qui le rendait parfois maladroit, Dopheld Mitaka apprenait vite. Il était doué pour ça, et surtout il ne posait pas de questions stupides. 

\- Tu as toujours besoin d’aide pour les maths ? 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Je peux venir mercredi. De seize à dix-sept heures, ajouta le rouquin. 

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres de son protégé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette semaine! Pour des raisons d'organisation des événements de l'histoire ce chapitre est un poil plus court que les fois précédentes... mais le prochain compensera, c'est promis! ;) J'espère que vous avez apprécié et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, c'est toujours motivant!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre! Merci à ceux qui viennent me lire, et à [Lise](artful-leo.tumblr.com) pour le beta-reading! Comme promis il est plus long que le précédent... Bonne lecture! :D

_Je serai en B22. Hux._

_Tiens tu avais gardé mon numéro ?_ :p  
_Mais ok. Je te rejoins quand j’ai fini._

Quatre heures quarante-cinq. Hux reposa son téléphone, maudissant l’espèce d’excitation qui le gagnait au fil des minutes. Voir l’heure fatidique approcher l’angoissait mais en même temps il avait hâte que Ben arrive, et il trouvait cela stupide. Il tenta de se convaincre que c’était uniquement lié au travail, qu’il avait simplement envie d’enfin connaître le sujet que Ben avait en tête. 

Il reporta son attention sur les caractères que traçait Mitaka sur sa feuille. Ils s’étaient retrouvés à l’heure convenue, dans une des salles d’étude – et cette fois Hux avait fait attention à choisir un endroit convenablement équipé en matériel informatique, pour éviter la situation de la semaine précédente. Le seul inconvénient était qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls, mais les autres étudiants semblaient plongés dans leurs propres cours, et en silence. Un regard noir de la part de Hux suffisait pour assurer le calme général, et personne ne se risquait à parler trop fort quand il était là. 

En moins d’une heure, ils avaient eu le temps d’aborder toutes les questions que se posait Mitaka et de refaire la plupart des démonstrations clés du cours, avant d’enchaîner sur une série d’exercices plus compliqués. 

\- Fais attention, tu as oublié un facteur là, signala Hux en pointant l’erreur sur la page. 

Dopheld ajouta le terme manquant d’un geste rapide. Il avait beau écrire à la main, ses mots étaient parfaitement alignés, et tous les symboles mathématiques prenaient une sorte d’élégance lorsque son stylo parcourait le papier. _Certainement pas comme chez Ben_ , songea Hux avant de réaliser qu’il venait une fois de plus de se laisser distraire par le grand brun. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se recentra sur les lignes de calcul, vérifiant chaque équation mentalement. Pour l’instant, c’était parfait.

\- Voilà, et maintenant tu appliques le théorème de…

Armitage n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une immense main gantée de noir s’abattit sur la table, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Mitaka plongea sous la table, autant pour cacher son émotion que pour récupérer son stylo qui lui avait échappé tellement l’apparition l’avait effrayé. Le regard du rouquin remonta jusqu’au sourire amusé de… Ben. Evidemment. 

\- Ca travaille, ça travaille ? fit-il en riant. Et moi qui croyais être irremplaçable… 

Hux jeta un coup d’œil à Mitaka dont les grands yeux noirs passaient de lui à Solo. Visiblement, il ne savait pas trop où se mettre, ni comment réagir.

\- En effet. Désolé de te décevoir, mais nous étions effectivement occupés, répliqua le rouquin. 

\- Je suis en avance, confirma Ben en regardant sa montre. J’ai fini plus tôt que prévu, mais je me suis dit que ça nous laisserait plus de temps pour le projet. 

Il lança un regard appuyé à Dopheld. 

\- Mais je ne savais pas que… tu avais prévu de quoi patienter, ajouta Ben.

\- Je vais y aller, Armitage, fit Mitaka d’une petite voix tout en se levant. Merci pour ton aide. 

Le jeune étudiant ramassa précipitamment ses affaires, tentant de dissimuler son malaise. 

\- A… A plus tard ! termina-t-il avant de disparaître. 

Une fois que son protégé eut passé la porte, Hux planta son regard dans celui de Solo. 

\- Pour une fois que tu es en avance, il fallait que ce soit aujourd’hui, remarqua-t-il. 

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner, grogna Ben en s’installant en face de lui. Qu’est ce que tu fabriquais ? 

\- Il a bien fallu que je trouve quelque chose à faire en attendant, puisque _monsieur_ n’était pas disponible, répliqua Hux. 

Ben haussa les épaules. 

\- Venant de toi, ça me surprend que tu passes du temps avec des première année. Surtout celui-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant vaguement la porte. 

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit Hux. 

\- Je ne t’imaginais pas en train de gentiment expliquer un cours, c’est tout. Surtout à Mitaka… Je veux dire, il est gentil mais terriblement collant ! 

\- Mitaka est parfaitement compétent, il apprend vite, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais…

\- On dirait un caneton qui t’aurait pris d’affection ! 

\- Tu es vraiment venu pour discuter d’avec qui je passe mon temps libre ? coupa Hux un peu plus abruptement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Si Phasma avait été là, elle aurait probablement fait une remarque comme quoi Ben était jaloux, et à cette pensée Hux retint un sourire. Il était sûr que ce serait sa première réaction quand il lui raconterait ! 

\- Non, répondit finalement Ben. 

Le grand brun se pencha au-dessus de la table, dans la direction de Hux, et plissa les yeux. 

\- Est-ce que tu comptes y mettre du tien cette fois ? demanda-t-il.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il _toujours_ que Ben soit si théâtral ? 

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me dire sur quoi tu as prévu de travailler ? répliqua-t-il. Ce n’est pas que ce petit jeu ne m’amuse pas, mais on a autre chose à faire. 

Solo ignora complètement sa remarque et s’approcha encore plus. 

\- Je suis très sérieux, dit-il. Il faut que tu sois convaincu de ce que tu fais. C’est ma seule condition.

Il avait l’air sérieux, en effet. Armitage ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir déjà vu autrement que nonchalant, ou peut-être qu’il n’y avait tout simplement jamais prêté attention. Mais à cet instant précis, Ben dégageait quelque chose d’étrangement calme. Il était parfaitement sûr de lui, prêt à attendre autant de temps qu’il le faudrait – jusqu’à la dernière seconde au besoin, que Hux décide enfin de lui accorder sa confiance. Le rouquin sentit son cœur accélérer, presque imperceptiblement, en réalisant que Phasma avait raison – que cette détermination tranquille lui plaisait.

Il rejeta avec autant de conviction que possible cette idée perturbante. Hors de question de se laisser avoir. Ben était peut-être mystérieux, mais Hux devait avant tout se concentrer sur leur projet. Enfin, son projet, rectifia-t-il immédiatement. Il ne devait pas oublier que dans l’équipe, c’était lui le noyau, et que Ben ne faisait probablement tout ça que pour en profiter.

En réalisant que ni lui, ni Solo n’avaient bougé depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes, et que tous les autres élèves les fixaient d’un air interrogateur, Armitage reprit enfin ses esprits. Ignorant la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues, il se pencha légèrement vers Ben et lui demanda à voix basse :

\- Tu habites où ? 

\- Hein ? 

Le grand brun secoua sa crinière comme s’il émergeait d’un long sommeil. 

\- Tu habites où ? répéta Armitage.

\- Euh… derrière la gare… fit Ben sans trop comprendre où son binôme voulait en venir.

\- Mon appartement est à dix minutes à pied. Je n’ai pas envie de rester ici. 

Solo le regarda d’un air ahuri, complètement perdu. Deux minutes plus tôt, ils en étaient encore à se disputer pour savoir lequel d’entre eux était le plus motivé, et là… Hux lui proposait carrément de passer chez lui ? Ou bien il avait juste mal compris ? Après un court instant d’hésitation, il se décida à bouger et hocha la tête. Comme si c’était le signal qu’il attendait, Armitage se leva vivement et attrapa ses affaires. Ben l’imita et le suivit vers la sortie. 

\- Tu comptes vraiment… commença-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

Le rouquin tourna son regard émeraude vers lui, l’air sévère. 

\- Oui. Tu es décidé à t’y mettre, si j’ai bien compris. Et moi aussi. Donc autant se trouver un endroit au calme, non ? 

\- Euh, oui. Exactement… 

\- Parfait. Allons-y alors.

Hux s’autorisa un petit sourire face à l’air désemparé de son camarade. Et il songea que finalement, cette collaboration n’avait peut-être pas que des mauvais côtés. 

___

\- Mais ne reste pas planté là, entre ! maugréa Hux en poussant presque Ben à l’intérieur de son appartement. 

Le grand brun obéit et fit quelques pas, presque timidement. Il y avait quelque chose de surprenant à voir son immense corps se déplacer avec autant de délicatesse, et s’il n’avait pas été aussi occupé à se débattre avec le porte clés qui s’était emmêlé dans son écharpe, Armitage aurait probablement apprécié de voir ça. Après de longues secondes, il parvint enfin à se débarrasser des clés, de son manteau et de ses chaussures et rejoignit Ben dans la pièce principale. 

Ce dernier était quasiment immobile, et regardait autour de lui avec attention dans le plus grand des silences. Hux traversa le salon en direction de son bureau, lançant au passage :

\- La déco ne te plaît pas ? 

Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter Ben, et le grand brun se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire. Hux songea qu’il fallait absolument qu’il arrête de se laisser distraire, parce qu’il était à _ça_ de le trouver craquant. 

\- Si, si ! 

Tout en défaisant nerveusement son écharpe, Ben ajouta :

\- En fait… c’est un peu comme ça que j’imaginais que ce serait.

\- Quoi, chez moi? s’étonna Armitage. 

Solo acquiesça.

\- Tu avais vraiment réfléchi à ça ? 

\- Non ! Enfin je veux dire, j’y ai pensé en chemin. C’est… rangé. Ca te ressemble. 

Maintenant que Ben lui faisait la réflexion, Hux se demandait à quoi ressemblait son propre appartement. Après quelques instants, il se représenta un endroit assez petit, et très mal rangé, à l’image du propriétaire. Quoique ce dernier avait visiblement un système de rangement bien à lui. 

\- Content que tu apprécies, répondit le rouquin – et il y avait moins d’ironie que prévu dans sa voix. C’est pas très grand mais…

Solo sourit. 

\- Tu as un animal ? interrogea-t-il soudain en fixant les deux bols que Hux avait disposés dans un coin pour que Millicent puisse se nourrir pendant son absence.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Ben était décidément observateur. Même si à cet instant la bestiole devait être cachée quelque part pour dormir – ou pour les observer tranquillement. 

\- Un chat. Ou plutôt un tigre dans un corps de chat. Ce qui en fait un tyran – mais un tyran très mignon je dois dire… 

Solo laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Il observa la pièce pendant encore quelques secondes puis fit quelques pas vers Hux, son visage redevenant sérieux.

\- Tu es vraiment sincèrement décidé à travailler avec moi ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Ben, sérieusement ? Qu’est ce qu’il te faut de plus ? 

Si après tous les efforts qu’il avait consentis à faire – quoique que ça avait été moins difficile que prévu, mais Hux préférait ne pas l’admettre – Solo ne comprenait toujours pas… Voyant que son camarade ne répondait pas, Hux ajouta :

\- Ca veut dire oui. De toute façon, on n’a pas le choix, alors autant s’y mettre sérieusement…

 _Et comme ça je serai débarrassé de cette foutue histoire_ , commenta-t-il intérieurement. 

Ben s’installa sur le canapé replié contre le mur. Armitage nota que même s’il faisait chaud à l’intérieur, le grand brun n’avait pas l’air incommodé par son pull. Pas plus que dehors, où la température ne devait pourtant pas dépasser les cinq degrés. 

\- Alors, ce sujet ? interrogea le rouquin tout en allumant son ordinateur. Est-ce que je mérite enfin l’immense honneur de savoir à quoi tu as passé des nuits à réfléchir ? 

Solo était perdu dans la contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre et ne sembla pas l’entendre. Pourtant la vue n’était pas exceptionnelle. La rue donnait sur de vieux bâtiments, restaurés pour abriter d’autres appartements. Mais ce n’était pas cela que Ben observait. Non, il regardait simplement la neige tomber, en gros flocons duveteux qu’un faible vent déviait mollement. _S’il se laisse distraire par le moindre petit détail, on va jamais en finir_ , songea Hux. 

\- Ben ? appela-t-il avec une pointe d’agacement.

L’autre jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et sourit à nouveau avant de se lever. 

\- J’ai entendu. 

\- Tu te fous de….

\- J’ai oublié quelque chose, je reviens, fit-il en se dirigeant vers l’entrée. 

Il y eut un bruit de tissu, et Hux devina aisément que Solo farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose. _Il ne manquerait plus que cette andouille ait laissé ses documents chez lui avant de partir._ Mais Ben finit par revenir, une boîte entre les mains. Il s’approcha avec enthousiasme de Hux et lui tendit. 

\- Qu’est ce que… commença Armitage. 

\- J’ai pas eu l’occasion de m’excuser, pour l’autre jour.

\- Pour m’avoir complètement abandonné sur place en me balançant que je n’étais pas prêt à t’entendre ? demanda le rouquin en haussant un sourcil, la froideur revenant colorer sa voix.

\- Non, non, pour le jour où… Enfin, ouvre-la, ce sera plus simple, fit Ben en indiquant la boîte. 

Hux laissa échapper un soupir mais attrapa le paquet et l’ouvrit. Ou plutôt essaya de l’ouvrir. 

\- C’est toi qui as fait l’emballage ? grogna-t-il en se battant avec un morceau de scotch récalcitrant.

Ben acquiesça.

\- C’est pas terrible hein, ne put s’empêcher de commenter le rouquin.

\- Rha mais t’es jamais content, fit Solo en faisant le geste d’attraper la boîte pour l’aider. C’est pourtant pas compliqué… 

Sa main effleura accidentellement celle de Hux, et ce dernier retira vivement la sienne dans un réflexe qui, après coup, lui sembla inutilement démesuré. Heureusement, Ben ne parut pas le remarquer, trop occupé à retirer méticuleusement tout le scotch qui entourait le paquet. Et lorsqu’enfin il eut terminé, et qu’il rendit l’objet au rouquin, ce dernier avait repris son expression impassible. Seuls les battements affolés de son cœur auraient pu le trahir, mais c’était la seule chose qu’il ne pouvait pas contrôler, à son grand désespoir. 

\- Voilà, c’est bon… fit le grand brun. Tu veux que je t’aide à enlever le couvercle aussi ou ça ira ? 

\- Ca devrait aller, merci, répliqua Armitage sur le même ton, sans vraiment savoir s’il s’agissait d’ironie ou non.

Il ouvrit délicatement le haut de la boîte et resta interdit. Il ne s’était pas attendu à… Bon, en fait, il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce qu’elle pouvait contenir. Mais dans tous les cas, il n’aurait pas pensé à ça. Il se sentit un peu bête, pour une fois, à ne pas savoir comment réagir. Solo lui avait racheté une tablette. Et sur l’écran, il avait collé un petit message, un simple mot : « désolé ». Accompagné du même smiley que celui qu’il avait utilisé pour son numéro de téléphone. 

Hux regarda Ben en silence, et ce dernier dut mal interpréter cette absence de paroles car il dit précipitamment :

\- Je voulais t’en trouver une tout de suite, mais c’était compliqué à ce moment là, je veux dire, j’avais mon loyer et… enfin bref, je me suis débrouillé et voilà. 

\- Ben, t’avais pas besoin… fit le rouquin d’une voix qu’il trouva étonnamment douce. 

\- Je m’en suis voulu d’avoir cassé la tienne. Et puis tu avais vraiment l’air contrarié.

Contrarié était un euphémisme. Hux avait eu envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure à ce moment là, et heureusement que Phasma avait été là pour empêcher la catastrophe de se produire. Même si en l'occurrence, Solo s'en serait probablement bien mieux sorti que Hux, vu sa carrure. 

\- J’en ai toujours une ici au cas où, expliqua-t-il. Vraiment, je n’ai pas besoin de…

\- C’est pas grave ! De toute façon j’en ai pas l’utilité moi. Tu n’as qu’à la garder pour la prochaine fois qu’un imbécile te fonce dedans sans regarder… Et puis de toute façon tu  
n’as pas le choix.

Armitage l’interrogea du regard. Il ne voyait pas comment Ben pouvait l’obliger à accepter. Et en même temps il n’avait pas envie de continuer à échanger des politesses comme ça pendant longtemps. 

\- J’ai mis les documents dedans, fit Ben avec un petit sourire victorieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;) Sinon je suis aussi sur [Tumblr](coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com) et si le coeur vous en dit venez faire un tour sur la page Tumblr de l'événement Kylux [Huxlolidays](huxlolidays.tumblr.com)!  
> Je pars en vacances très bientôt donc il y aura peut-être un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le poster mercredi quand même ;) à très bientôt donc!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette semaine, pile à temps entre deux séances de baignade au soleil x) Bonne lecture!

\- En fait j’ai pas mis grand-chose, corrigea Ben alors qu’Armitage mettait l’appareil en marche. C’est… enfin tu verras quand elle sera allumée mais le fond d’écran suffit.

Hux n’écoutait que d’une oreille distraite. Il allait enfin savoir ce à quoi Ben pensait depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. D’un côté, il avait hâte, mais en même temps… c’était étrange à définir, encore plus à expliquer, mais il aurait aimé que le mystère dure encore. Il appréciait cette face de la personnalité de Ben, et il craignait qu’avec la révélation du sujet l’impression positive qu’il avait eue ces derniers jours ne s’efface. 

Sa réflexion fut interrompue lorsque la tablette vibra doucement entre ses mains. Il baissa les yeux vers l’écran. Une petite icône en forme de cadenas était apparue. Armitage regarda Ben. Ce dernier affichait un de ses habituels sourires. Cette fois en particulier, il ressemblait à un chiot tout content d’avoir ramené la balle pour la première fois.

\- Je n’ai pas mis de mot de passe, dit-il avant même que le rouquin ne puisse l’interroger.

Hux prit un air suspicieux. Il aurait dû se concentrer sur l’urgence de la situation, le fait que le temps passait vite et qu’il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer à la chasse au trésor avec l’autre imbécile… Mais après avoir fait tant de mystères, Ben allait vraiment tout lui dire comme ça ? C’était presque décevant. Quoique la mine enjouée du jeune homme cachait peut-être quelque chose… Ou alors Hux était en train de devenir paranoïaque. Après tout, ce n’était pas non plus la réponse à la grande question sur la vie, l’univers et le reste qu’il s’apprêtait à découvrir. 

\- Je t’ai dit que le plus important se trouvait sur le fond d’écran, reprit Ben.

Armitage hésita quelques secondes et fit finalement glisser un doigt sur la surface en verre. Comme l’avait indiqué son camarade, le système ne lui demanda aucun mot de passe et bascula directement sur l’écran d’accueil. D’une pression, Hux passa la luminosité au maximum et plissa les yeux pour apercevoir l’image en fond. La qualité était franchement mauvaise mais il reconnut quand même la forme claire et allongée qui se dessinait sur un fond d’un bleu nuit. 

\- C’est… une galaxie ? demanda-t-il. 

\- Absolument, répondit Ben. Et pas n’importe laquelle. Ou plutôt, n’importe laquelle sauf une en particulier.

\- Pas la nôtre en tout cas. Ca ne ressemble pas à la Voie Lactée. Mais en quoi c’est un indice ? Je te rappelle que le thème de l’année c’est « optimisation et hasard »… 

\- Réfléchis… Je suppose qu’avant d’entrer dans cette école, tu as dû passer des concours ? 

\- Comme tout le monde oui, soupira Hux qui commençait à en avoir un peu marre.

\- Alors tu sais comment les jurys procèdent pour écrire les sujets non ? 

\- Ils se servent souvent de l’actualité scientifique, fit Hux pensif. Les découvertes importantes, par exemple… 

Il s’arrêta pour réfléchir, et une fois de plus, sentir le regard de Ben tranquillement posé sur lui le déconcentra. Hux se perdit dans ses pensées, oubliant pendant quelques instants ce à quoi il réfléchissait pour se concentrer sur son camarade. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Ben et lui discutaient et personne n’était encore parti en claquant la porte, ce qui en soi était un petit miracle au vu de leurs dernières rencontres. Bon en même temps ce n’était pas plus mal, s’ils pouvaient éviter de se hurler dessus à la première occasion… Quoique le rouquin doive admettre que c’était souvent de sa faute si ça finissait mal. Mais aujourd’hui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n’avait même pas envie d’être cassant comme à son habitude. 

\- Yoho, tu t’es endormi ? demanda Ben en agitant une de ses grandes mains devant les yeux grands ouverts d’Armitage qui sursauta.

\- Bien sûr que non, grogna-t-il en réponse, furieux de s’être laissé aller une fois de plus.

Réflexion faite, il n’avait pas non plus envie d’être gentil. 

\- Je ne vois pas ! Tu n’aurais pas pu faire plus clair qu’une pauvre image toute pixellisée comme indice aussi ? 

\- Jusque là ça avait l’air de bien t’amuser ma pauvre image toute pixellisée, répliqua Ben. Et puis avec ton cerveau de génie je pensais que tu trouverais plus vite que ça !

Hux aperçut nettement l’orage dans ses yeux. _Et voilà, super, j’ai réussi à l’énerver_ , se maudit-il intérieurement. Mais plus que les nuages dans le regard déjà sombre de Solo, Armitage fut surpris de découvrir à quelle point son visage était expressif. Ben faisait la moue, comme un enfant de quatre ans à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon. Ou un chiot à qui on aurait refusé un biscuit, rectifia-t-il en se souvenant de sa précédente métaphore. Néanmoins il ne se laissa pas démonter par cette vision inattendue.

\- Même mon cerveau de génie ne peut pas faire de miracles ! 

\- Oh comme c’est surprenant, le grand Armitage Brendol Hux ne serait finalement pas surhumain ? railla Ben.

Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu’un tour, d’une part à cause de l’insulte à son intelligence et de l’autre à cause de la manière dont Ben l’avait appelé. Il n’aimait pas son prénom, mais il s’y était habitué et il l’acceptait parce que c’était sa mère qui l’avait choisi. En revanche, il ne tolérait pas qu’on y associe celui de son père. Où ce fouineur de Ben avait-il pu récupérer cette information pourtant jalousement gardée? Il eut envie de répondre par une réplique bien sentie sur le physique de Ben – il ne connaissait pas ses autres prénoms, mais il se promit de chercher, au cas où ils pourraient être une source d’inspiration. Cela dit, il préféra sagement éviter de mettre Ben hors de lui maintenant. Pas alors qu’il était à _ça_ d’enfin savoir le thème choisi par ce dernier. 

\- Est-ce qu’on peut arrêter cinq minutes de se crier dessus ? coupa-t-il avec mauvaise foi sachant qu’il était le seul responsable. 

\- Je t’en prie, fit Ben en conservant tout de même une certain agressivité. 

\- Ils se servent de l’actualité, reprit Hux en faisant comme si rien ne s’était passé. 

Le grand brun hocha la tête. 

\- Récemment, on parle beaucoup de la conquête spatiale, entre autres. Ca a lien avec ton image de galaxie ? 

A nouveau, Ben acquiesça. 

\- Tu y es presque, grogna-t-il, encore vexé par leur échange houleux, bien que celui-ci ait été de courte durée. 

Armitage réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Ca a un rapport avec la découverte d’exoplanètes ? Ou l’envoi de sondes d’exploration ? 

Solo lui accorda un sourire.

\- Bien vu.

\- Loin de moi l’idée de jouer les rabat-joies mais je ne vois quand même pas le rapport avec le thème général, lâcha Hux. 

\- Laisse-moi t’expliquer.

Ben s’assit confortablement sur le rebord du bureau, tel un vieux conteur qui s’installe à son aise pour raconter ses histoires, et Hux ne pensa même pas à lui dire de bouger de là immédiatement tant il avait hâte d’entendre son idée. 

\- J’ai pensé à quelque chose dans cet esprit oui, commença Ben. Les étoiles fascinent. Qui n’a jamais rêvé de découvrir le ciel ? Qui ne s’est jamais demandé s’il y avait de la vie ailleurs ? C’est un sujet qui a toujours passionné – et ça continue depuis qu’on entend parler de toutes ces planètes découvertes, de tous ces robots qui partent explorer des endroits que personne ne peut imaginer. 

Il s’interrompit un instant.

\- Tu comptes inventer une fusée qui nous permette d’aller à l’autre bout de la galaxie aussi rapidement qu’un train relie la capitale à une ville de province? demanda Hux mi figue, mi raisin. 

\- Sois sérieux deux minutes et écoute moi jusqu’au bout au lieu de te moquer, répliqua Solo brusquement. Bien sûr que je n’ai pas l’intention d’inventer une fusée ! Il faut des années même aux mecs de la NASA, ça n’a aucun sens ! 

Sa réaction surprit Armitage.

\- Eh ben continue alors, c’était pas la peine de t’arrêter ! fit-il froidement.

\- Je ne peux pas parler si tu n’arrêtes pas de l’ouvrir, grogna Ben. 

Le rouquin lui renvoya son regard assassin mais eut la présence d’esprit de ne rien ajouter. 

\- Je disais donc, je ne compte pas construire un vaisseau spatial mais plutôt étudier le moyen de découvrir ces étoiles. On en parle moins mais c’est quand même comme ça que tout a commencé. 

\- Tu veux dire, un bête télescope ? 

\- Non, pas un _bête_ télescope, s’agaça Ben. Tu es insupportable quand tu t’y mets ! Je pensais à faire une partie sur les systèmes d’observation, mais ce serait plus une sorte… d’introduction.

\- Et pour la suite ? Parce que bon il va nous falloir un peu plus qu’une introduction si on veut que ça tienne la route…

Le grand brun prit un air déterminé.

\- Je veux créer un logiciel. A partir d’une base de données. Quelque chose qui permette de repérer la position de n’importe quelle étoile. 

Il se tut, attendant clairement une réaction de la part de son binôme. 

Amitage garda cependant le silence. Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà parce que le projet était ambitieux. Un logiciel ne se codait pas en deux minutes, et surtout il voyait mal comment Ben allait s’y prendre avec ses feuilles de brouillons et ses stylos qui fuyaient. L’informatique nécessitait de se mettre devant un ordinateur, à un moment ou à un autre, et clairement Solo n’avait pas une tête à passer des heures à pianoter sur un clavier. Déjà, Hux avait été surpris qu’il ait réussi à changer le fond d’écran de la tablette, alors créer un logiciel… C’était une autre histoire ! 

Et puis sérieusement, c’était quoi cette idée ? Une sorte de Google Maps de l’espace ? A moins de venir d’une autre planète – ce qui était peut-être le cas, ça aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses – Ben devait être au courant que personne ne se déplaçait encore en vaisseau spatial. Ce qui rendait le concept totalement inutile.

Néanmoins, l’idée était intéressante. Premièrement parce que ça plairait au jury – comme Ben l’avait évoqué, il s’agissait d’un sujet d’actualité qui intéressait pas mal de monde, initiés comme profanes. Ensuite parce que Hux aimait les étoiles. Parce que le discours de Solo lui parlait – _fascination_ était un terme parfaitement adapté pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait, enfant, lorsqu’il passait ses nuits à contempler le ciel, allongé dans l’herbe humide du jardin familial. Enfin parce que s’ils y arrivaient, ils étaient sûrs de réussir leur année. Hux n’aurait jamais pensé que son binôme puisse avoir de bonnes idées – voire des idées tout court. Et il était, à ce moment, agréablement surpris. Suffisamment surpris et plongé dans ses pensées, listant à toute vitesse les points forts et faibles de la proposition, pour en oublier de répondre. 

Il s’aperçut trop tard qu’il avait gardé le silence trop longtemps. Dans son champ de vision, il vit Ben se raidir. 

\- Qu’est ce que tu en penses ? demanda le grand brun d’un ton inhabituellement froid. 

Hux leva les yeux vers lui, la question le prenant au dépourvu.

\- Je… commença-t-il.

\- C’est pas la peine d’essayer de me dire que c’est bien si tu trouves ça nul, coupa Ben. 

De froid, son ton était devenu glacial.

\- Non, absolument pas ! Je…

\- J’en étais sûr de toute façon. Un idiot ne peut avoir que des idées idiotes n’est ce pas ? Mais tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant de trouver ça intéressant, je sais pas ! Ou avoir une quelconque réaction au lieu de rester planté là ! 

\- Mais laisse-moi…

Une nouvelle fois, Ben l’empêcha d’en placer une.

\- J’ai cru que tu valais mieux que ça. Que tu étais… décidé à écouter. J’ai même pensé que ça te plairait. Je me suis trompé apparemment. 

Sa voix montait en intensité à chaque phrase, et vibrait maintenant de colère. Il se leva vivement, et traversa le salon tel un ouragan pour aller récupérer ses affaires.

\- Ben ! essaya de le retenir Hux. Ce n’est pas…

\- On se voit demain, l’ignora-t-il en avançant vers la porte. Bonne soirée.

Vu la manière dont il prononça les deux derniers mots, Ben aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « Va rôtir en enfer ». Mais Hux en fit abstraction. Dans un réflexe, il se leva à son tour, manquant de faire tomber la tablette encore posée sur ses genoux, et retint Solo par le bras juste avant qu’il ne s’en aille. Surpris par le contact, ce dernier se tourna vers Hux. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le rouquin dit aussi calmement et fermement que possible:

\- Maintenant écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais non ton idée n’est pas stupide. Ni idiote. Il y a sûrement quelques points à développer, mais c’est loin d’être mauvais. C’est même une bonne idée. Alors tu vas rentrer, te calmer, et on reprend ça aussi rapidement que possible. 

Ben le fixa avec la même expression qu’une poule devant un téléphone portable. 

\- C’est compris ? ajouta Hux.

Solo finit par hocher la tête, et baissa les yeux vers la main toujours posée sur son bras, qui le serrait si fort qu’il ne risquait pas de s’en aller à moins de traîner Armitage derrière lui. Ce dernier prit conscience de la situation et le relâcha précipitamment, luttant en vain contre la rougeur qui envahissait son visage. Ben laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, mais Hux fut incapable de déterminer s’il était amusé, moqueur ou simplement un peu gêné lui aussi. Il lui sembla même que les joues du grand brun se coloraient à leur tour – mais le jeune homme disparut aussitôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots/kudos depuis le début de cette histoire je vous adore ça me motive à fond ♥ A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde, je suis absolument désolée pour ce gros retard, j'ai eu plein de trucs à faire irl à peine rentrée de vacances, et du coup je ne peux poster que maintenant! Ca devrait aller mieux maintenant, et de toute façon pas d'inquiétude comme l'histoire est presque terminée je ne la laisserai pas tomber! ;) Un immense merci de venir lire la suite de leurs aventures... et bonne lecture!!

Hux laissa la tablette de Ben retomber sur ses genoux. Il avait commencé à explorer son contenu juste après que l’autre jeune homme soit parti. Elle ne contenait pas grand-chose, à part le fichier image utilisé pour le fond d’écran et une note récapitulative de l’idée générale du projet. Aucune trace des documents que Ben avait évoqués plus tôt.   
Il s’était d’abord demandé si Ben l’avait fait exprès, ou si c’était juste un hasard. Il était parfaitement possible que cette andouille ait oublié de transférer tous les fichiers…   
Frustré, Hux se leva. Il avait autre chose à faire et que le temps passait vite. Déjà, il avait été surpris que Ben sache utiliser un tel objet, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir du premier coup… 

Il avait évidemment essayé de lancer une recherche pour voir si les fichiers ne se cachaient pas dans un obscur dossier perdu au milieu du système, mais rien ne fonctionnait et l’appareil lui envoyait message d’erreur sur message d’erreur, l’invitant à réessayer. Ben allait passer un sale quart d’heure la prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient. Tout ça pour ça, c’était vraiment trop con ! 

Mais pour l’heure, il avait autre chose à faire. Phasma l’avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n’allait pas tarder à arriver et ils avaient prévu d’aller manger en ville, dans leur restaurant préféré. Evidemment, Armitage se doutait qu’elle allait en profiter pour le bombarder de questions sur Ben… mais prendre l’air lui ferait du bien. Et de toute façon l’après-midi s’était bien passée. Il n’avait rien à se reprocher aujourd’hui ! Excepté le fait que son intérêt pour son binôme semblait lentement prendre le dessus sur ce qu’ils étaient réellement censés faire, à savoir travailler. Mais ça, Phasma n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Hux se leva et rangea précautionneusement la tablette dans sa boîte. Il n’avait pas trouvé mieux, et l’idée que Ben avait réalisé lui-même l’emballage – si maladroitement soit-il – lui plaisait. Puis il s’assura d’un coup d’œil que Millicent aurait assez à manger pour la soirée, histoire d’éviter qu’elle ne lui saute dessus à son retour. Puis le rouquin attrapa ses clefs, son manteau et quitta la douceur son appartement pour le froid hivernal qui régnait à l’extérieur. Le sourire de Phasma, qui l’attendait en bas de l’immeuble, sembla néanmoins réchauffer quelque peu l’atmosphère. 

Ils prirent sans attendre la direction du restaurant. 

\- On va chez Gaston, comme d’habitude ? demanda Armitage plus par réflexe que parce qu’il se posait vraiment la question.

\- Evidemment ! répondit son amie. 

\- Evidemment, reprit-il en riant. 

L’établissement _Chez Gaston_ était connu et reconnu parmi les étudiants. Non pas que la nourriture soit d’excellente qualité – on était loin de la haute gastronomie, mais chacun trouvait son bonheur dans l’immense variété de sandwichs chauds que le chef proposait. La salle du restaurant était vraiment minuscule – et même le mot restaurant était exagéré pour désigner l’endroit, en fait on se rapprochait plus du fast-food que du cinq étoiles. Vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient déjà mangé là, Hux et Phasma, en plus de connaître la carte par cœur, savaient qu’avec ce froid et l’heure déjà tardive il y aurait beaucoup moins de monde que d’habitude. Ce serait parfait. 

A peine ils entrèrent, le patron les salua derrière le comptoir avec son sourire habituel. 

\- Hello les jeunes ! fit-il avec enthousiasme. Je vous mets quoi aujourd’hui ? 

Sans hésiter, ils lui donnèrent leurs commandes et allèrent s’installer de l’autre côté de la petite pièce. Comme prévu, elle était vide. 

\- Alors, en quel honneur on vient manger ici ce soir ? interrogea Hux. 

\- Mh, en l’honneur de notre amitié ? proposa Phasma. Non je plaisante, en vrai je suis juste venue parce qu’on est mercredi et que je sais que tu as passé ton après-midi avec le mystérieux et ténébreux Ben Solo… 

Armitage roula des yeux. Il s’était attendu à ce que le sujet arrive sur le tapis à un moment ou un autre mais pas aussi rapidement… Et Phasma en faisait beaucoup trop…

\- Je ne manquerais la suite de l’histoire pour rien au monde. C’est encore mieux que d’attendre le prochain épisode de Game of Thrones ! rit-elle. 

\- Heureux d’être comparé à ta série préférée, grogna Hux faussement vexé. 

\- Je t’assure, c’est exactement le même suspense, reprit Phasma en gloussant. Il n’y a que deux fins possibles : soit il y a eu un mort, soit ça s’est terminé au lit…

Hux se retint à grand peine de lui envoyer son pied dans les tibias. 

\- Personne n’est mort, et...

Il n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Phasma levait un sourcil avec une expression amusée. 

\- … et on n’a pas non plus couché ensemble ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment et beaucoup trop fort.

Il rougit en voyant le patron arriver avec leurs repas, et pria pour qu’il n’ait pas entendu. Phasma quant à elle était hilare, et heureusement le cuistot ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de leur souhaiter un bon appétit avant de s’éloigner.

Tout en foudroyant son amie du regard, Armitage entreprit de retirer l’aluminium qui emballait son sandwich. La journée était passé vite et il n’avait quasiment rien mangé à midi, mais les odeurs de viande grillée et de fromage fondu lui rappelaient soudainement qu’il avait faim. Phasma l’imita avant de mordre à pleines dents dans le pain croustillant. 

\- Ca a avancé ? interrogea-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Plutôt, oui, répondit le rouquin en dégustant sa première bouchée. Même s'il reste encore pas mal à faire, au moins au niveau relationnel ça s'est arrangé... 

Il avait choisi son sandwich favori. Les saveurs du steak chaud, des fines tranches de fromage de chèvre et du thym s’associaient parfaitement et il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. 

\- Vraiment ? Et dire que tu hésitais à retourner le voir… taquina Phasma.

\- Apparemment j’ai bien fait… Bon, évidemment il a fallu qu’il traumatise Dopheld au passage, mais dans l’ensemble c’était pas mal.

La jeune femme releva le nez de son sandwich et à la lueur dans ses yeux, Hux sut exactement ce qu’elle allait dire.

\- Ben est jaloux ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. 

\- Tu es insupportable quand tu t’y mets, soupira-t-il sans conviction.

\- C’est de ta faute ! Tu n’arrêtes pas de me tendre des perches ! 

Hux préféra changer de sujet. 

\- Et toi ? 

\- Quoi moi ? 

\- Ca donne quoi ton projet ? 

\- Oh ça se passe bien ! 

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil et Phasma comprit immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Poe est adorable – et il est beaucoup moins bavard une fois qu’il est occupé à travailler, je t’assure, même si c’est difficile à croire. On n’a pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir beaucoup mais ça devrait aller mieux après la semaine prochaine !

\- Vous travaillez sur quoi ? 

\- Bah un peu comme Ben, Poe avait déjà une idée avant qu’on fasse les groupes et comme je n’ai pas réussi à trouver mieux, on a gardé ça. C’est un gros projet, ça a l’air de vraiment lui tenir à cœur… On va concevoir un robot. 

\- Un robot ? 

\- Yep. Un robot d’assistance au pilotage. Tu sais, Poe passe son brevet de pilote bientôt… D’ailleurs c’est pour ça qu’on n’a pas tellement avancé. Enfin, on va surtout se concentrer sur l’intelligence artificielle. A long terme, il m’a dit qu’il voulait lui donner un système de motorisation, donc si on a le temps on réfléchira aussi à ça. 

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre une bouchée. 

\- Il m’a montré quelques designs sur lesquels il a déjà travaillé, c’est un truc tout rond, assez original… Et pour l’optimisation, ça devrait cadrer avec le thème puisque c’est un concept plutôt nouveau. 

Hux hocha la tête. 

\- C’est un bon projet. Un peu étrange, mais ça devrait plaire au jury si vous y arrivez. 

\- Avec moi dans l’équipe, ça va le faire, sourit Phasma en prenant un air supérieur.

\- J’en doute pas, répondit Hux en roulant des yeux, amusé. Ils vont surtout admirer ta modestie…

\- Comment oses-tu ? C’est ta spécialité de dire ce genre de trucs d’habitude ! Je…

Phasma dut s’arrêter là tellement elle riait, et son ami songea que décidément elle était de très bonne humeur ce soir. 

\- Tiens, à ton tour, reprit-elle finalement. Sur quoi tu vas bosser avec Ben ? 

\- C’est pas encore très clair, admit le jeune homme. 

\- Je croyais qu’il t’avait enfin annoncé son idée ? 

\- Oui, plus ou moins, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il ne m’a pas tout dit. En gros, il veut créer un logiciel. Une sorte de Google Maps stellaire si j’ai bien compris – mais il n’a pas eu le temps de m’expliquer… 

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, et Armitage se sentit obligé de préciser :

\- Il veut se servir d’une base de données pour recréer une carte des étoiles. 

\- J’avais compris cette partie, Armie… Mais pourquoi il n’a pas eu le temps de finir ? Tu as encore fait des tiennes ? 

\- Absolument pas ! Je n’y suis pour rien cette fois… se vexa le rouquin. Il a juste mal interprété mon absence de réaction immédiate ! 

Devant le regard dubitatif de Phasma, il ajouta :

\- Ca se passait bien pourtant ! Bon le trajet était un peu silencieux, mais ensuite ça allait… 

\- Le trajet ? tiqua la jeune femme. Vous êtes allés vous promener ? 

\- Je… Il y avait trop de monde à l’école, grogna Hux en rougissant. On est allé chez moi. 

Il n’était même pas en train de se chercher des excuses. Ce n’était pas qu’il était mal à l’aise en public. Il avait assez souffert du regard des autres, dans son enfance, pour apprendre à se forger une solide carapace. Peut-être qu’il passait pour un connard, ou un asocial, ou les deux, mais au moins les autres le laissaient tranquille. De toute façon, il n’avait pas besoin d’eux. Il était fait pour diriger. Il n’avait donc pas à se soucier de ce qu’ils pensaient de lui. 

Mais là, la présence des autres étudiants l’avait agacé. Tout simplement, il n’avait pas eu envie d’être le centre de l’attention générale alors qu’il avait déjà assez de mal à gérer   
son agressivité vis-à-vis de Ben. Il aimait découvrir le Ben qu’il n’avait jamais vu, déterminé et sûr de lui. Même s’il trouvait cela ridicule, il considérait chaque découverte comme une sorte de petit trésor, et il ne voulait pas que quiconque ait conscience de ce qui se passait. Alors oui, aller chez lui s’était imposé comme une évidence. Et cela n’avait rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance… Même s’il avait gardé en mémoire la sensation de chaleur irradiant à travers le tissu lorsqu’il avait retenu Ben par le bras. Et ce bien après son départ…

\- Fais attention, Armie… tu es en train de commencer à l’apprécier… le taquina Phasma.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qu’il y a derrière tous ces foutus mystères qu’il s’amuse à semer derrière lui. Et puis son idée est bien. Il n’y a rien de mal à ça… 

\- Bien sûr que non ! sourit la jeune femme. C’est juste qu’il y a quelques semaines encore tu ne pouvais pas le supporter… tu te souviens ? 

Hux soupira. Elle avait raison et il détestait ça. Ben et lui n’étaient pas plus amis qu’avant, cependant. Il avait juste appris à tolérer sa présence. Il n’y avait pas matière à s’imaginer quoi que ce soit.

\- De toute façon, j’ai besoin de lui pour… 

Il s’interrompit. Venait-il réellement d’utiliser le mot « besoin » associé à Ben Solo ? Décidément, il fallait qu’il se ressaisisse. Qu’il fasse attention. Malheureusement pour lui,   
Phasma aussi avait noté le choix des mots, et elle ne se priva pas de faire un commentaire. 

\- Besoin de lui ? releva-t-elle. Déjà ? C’est allé bien plus vite que ce que pensais !

\- … pour la suite du projet. Il ne m’a pas donné tous les éléments, poursuivit Hux en ignorant délibérément la remarque de son amie. 

Phasma haussa les épaules. Il en faudrait bien plus de la part du jeune homme pour la convaincre qu’il ne s’intéressait pas à Ben pour autre chose que le travail. 

\- Tout ce que j’ai, c’est seulement une tablette avec un tas de fichiers illisibles, poursuivit le rouquin. Que je finirai bien par arriver à ouvrir, cela dit. Et il y a plein de points à revoir, d’ailleurs je…

La sonnerie de son téléphone l’interrompit. 

\- Désolé, s’excusa-t-il en fouillant dans son sac pour attraper l’appareil qui continuait de s’égosiller. Je pensais que…

\- T’inquiète, fit Phasma. C’est qui ? 

Le cœur d’Armitage accéléra inexplicablement lorsqu’il reconnut le nom affiché sur l’écran. Et il rougit une fois de plus, mort de honte, quand il se souvint de la façon dont il l’avait écrit. 

\- Ohhh, s’extasia son amie d’une voix ostensiblement moqueuse. Ben Solo… Et tu as même ajouté un petit smiley derrière son nom… C’est trop mignon !

Le rouquin soupira et approcha un doigt de l’écran pour mettre fin à la communication. Il aurait le temps de prendre cet appel plus tard, une fois de retour chez lui. Au moins, il serait au calme pour réfléchir, parce que là c’était mission impossible avec Phasma qui rigolait comme une baleine…

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne le laissa pas faire et d’un mouvement vif elle décrocha. 

\- Minute, papillon, souffla-t-elle. Moi aussi je veux entendre ce qu’il a de si important à te raconter !

Hux soupira mais il était trop tard. Découragé, il porta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- _Armitage ? Tu m’entends ?_

\- Salut, Ben, répondit-t-il d’une voix lasse. 

\- _Ah bah enfin_ , répondit le grand brun. _Qu’est ce que tu fabriquais ?_

\- Je suis occupé, là, soupira Hux. Qu’est ce que tu veux à une heure pareille ? Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

Il leva les yeux vers son amie qui écoutait attentivement tout en essayant d’étouffer son rire derrière sa main. 

\- _Non, mais merci de t’inquiéter de la qualité de mon sommeil_ , fit Ben sans se démonter. 

\- Alors quoi ? 

Armitage n’avait pas le temps pour se chamailler avec Ben. Pas maintenant.

\- _Tu es là samedi ?_

Hux hésita. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça – tout comme il ne s’attendait pas à cet appel, de toute façon. 

\- Ce samedi dans trois jours ?

\- _Oui._

\- J’avais prévu de travailler mais je peux m’arranger.

Au passage, le rouquin décocha un regard noir à Phasma toujours hilare. Il n’avait même pas envie de savoir ce qu’elle s’imaginait derrière son immense sourire… 

\- Pourquoi cette question ? reprit-il.

\- _Tu as trouvé les documents ?_

C’était donc ça. Ben venait vérifier que Hux avait bien travaillé… sentant monter la rancoeur, le rouquin préféra ignorer cette considération. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à faire confiance à son binôme.

\- Je suis désolé de t’apprendre que tu as oublié de les télécharger…

Court silence.

\- _Oh. Tu es sûr?_

\- Evidemment ! Je viens de passer une heure à essayer de les trouver! C’est certainement pas la tablette qui les a mangés ! Et j’ai autre chose à faire que de jouer à l’apprenti détective, figure-toi !

\- _Je sais, je…_

\- Ca ne m’explique pas le rapport avec samedi, coupa Hux avec humeur.

Phasma était déjà en train de se moquer de lui, il n’avait vraiment pas besoin que Solo en rajoute !

\- _Tu peux t’en passer pour le moment. Ca doit être ma faute, tant pis, j’aurai l’occasion de te les donner la prochaine fois... Et justement je voulais te proposer de… enfin… bref, on peut se voir samedi ? Il faut qu’on avance là-dessus…_

Même s’il lui en coûtait de l’admettre, Ben avait raison. Le temps passait vite et Hux commençait à s’inquiéter pour la suite des évènements. Il s’était trop pris au jeu. Il s’était laissé distraire par cette nouvelle facette de Ben qu’il apprenait à découvrir, qu’il n’avait même jamais soupçonnée. Son intérêt croissant pour le jeune homme l’avait conduit à trop négliger le travail que ce projet allait représenter, à oublier à quel point c’était important. Il était temps de se recentrer sur le vrai objectif de sa collaboration avec Solo, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard – si ce n’était pas déjà le cas. 

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt oui… D’accord pour samedi. Où ça ?

\- _Peu importe. On peut aller chez moi, si tu veux._

\- Je… d’accord, trancha Hux. Quelle heure ?

\- _En début d’après-midi ? Tu n’auras qu’à m’écrire…_

\- Ca me va. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- _Oui, oui, désolé… A demain !_

\- A demain…

Il raccrocha nerveusement, et comme il l’avait prévu Phasma n’attendit même pas qu’il ait rangé son téléphone pour l’abreuver de questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est super important pour moi et ultra motivant! :) L'avalanche de trucs à faire est un peu passée, donc je devrais réussir à reprendre un rythme à peu près normal pour les chapitres suivants... et dans tous les cas à très bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, voici le chapitre 9! Comment va se passer cette rencontre entre nos deux affreux jojos? Je vous laisse le découvrir... Bonne lecture - et merci à [Lise](artful-leo.tumblr.com) pour le beta reading ♥

Hux détestait prendre le tram. Parce que peu importe l’heure, il était toujours trop plein. Trop plein de gens qui se disputaient pour un peu d’espace sur la main-courante, ou pire, qui se marchaient dessus, se bousculaient pour gagner l’honneur d’entrer dans cet enfer. Et encore, il ne comptait pas le bruit. Entre les piaillements insupportables d’une bande de copines, les grognements d’un petit vieux qui insistait pour qu’on le laisse sortir, et la musique assourdissante qu’un groupe d’étudiants partageait avec le reste des passagers – qui n’avaient d’ailleurs rien demandé…

Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il serait parti à pied. Mais Ben n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête, une fois de plus, et Hux se retrouvait maintenant coincé entre les portes, l’immense valise d’un étudiant en art et le corps massif de Solo. Heureusement que la moiteur ambiante consistait en un prétexte suffisant pour justifier la rougeur de ses joues… 

\- Arrête de soupirer, lui fit Ben alors que le wagon freinait brusquement, propulsant la foule vers l’avant. On est bientôt arrivé. 

Hux le gratifia d’un soupir encore plus prononcé lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent pour livrer le passage à un flot de nouveaux passagers. En se tassant pour faire de la place, Ben se colla encore plus contre le rouquin qui chercha désespérément à dissimuler son embarras en se plongeant dans la contemplation du motif floral qui ornait le bagage le plus proche. 

\- Il reste encore un arrêt et ensuite on descend, lui signala Solo.

\- Super, répondit-il sans cesser de fixer les horribles fleurs.

Le propriétaire de la valise avait très mauvais goût, de l’avis de Hux. Les décorations étaient d’un mauve vif particulièrement agressif pour les yeux. Heureusement pour lui, le tram stoppa quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir écrasé les pieds d’une demi-douzaine de personnes et essuyé autant d’insultes, Armitage put enfin emplir ses poumons d’air frais. 

\- Quelle idée de venir ici en tram, fit-il à l’intention de Solo qui l’avait précédé. 

\- Il faut toujours que tu trouves quelque chose à redire, répliqua le grand brun. C’était quand même beaucoup plus rapide !

Hux haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. 

\- Ca aurait surtout été beaucoup plus rapide d’aller chez moi.

\- C’est toi qui as accepté quand je t’ai appelé, pointa Ben. 

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais occupé à autre chose en même temps ! protesta Armitage. J’ai pas vraiment eu le choix !

C’était parfaitement vrai. En même temps qu’il répondait à Solo, il essayait en vain de calmer une Phasma en pleine crise de fou rire. Alors quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de venir chez lui pour leur prochaine réunion, il avait répondu oui, machinalement. Un oui qu’il avait immédiatement regretté, parce que chez Ben il devrait se défendre en terrain ennemi. Mais en même temps, et comme d’habitude à chaque fois qu’il s’agissait de son binôme, une certaine excitation s’était emparée de lui en songeant qu’il allait enfin découvrir la tanière de Solo… Et il avait accepté. 

Après la chaleur étouffante à l’intérieur du wagon, le vent froid de l’extérieur paraissait plus froid encore, et ce même s’ils étaient en train de marcher. Hux resserra son manteau autour de lui avec un frisson mal dissimulé. 

\- C’est loin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Ben. Encore cinq, dix minutes, en marchant vite. 

Il se tourna vers son camarade visiblement frigorifié, et quelques secondes plus tard son immense écharpe noire atterrissait sur les épaules du jeune homme. Hux sursauta, se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et tenta de faire un commentaire, mais Ben l’en empêcha.

\- Garde-la, ordonna-t-il. 

Armitage se sentit ridicule mais glissa sans rien dire ses mains dans les replis du tissu, l’ajustant autour de son cou. L’écharpe était incroyablement douce et chaude. Et elle avait l’odeur de Ben. Timidement, le rouquin enfouit son nez dans la laine. Il faisait suffisamment froid pour que le geste paraisse naturel, après tout. Autant en profiter un peu… 

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu’à arriver devant la porte de l’appartement de Ben, dans un immeuble assez similaire à celui dans lequel vivait Hux. Le grand brun fouilla ses poches à la recherche des clés, puis s’arrêta au moment de tourner la poignée. 

\- J’espère que ce sera comme tu l’avais imaginé, dit-il en fixant Armitage.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard, surpris. Ben faisait évidemment référence à leur première vraie séance de travail, quand il avait découvert l’appartement de Hux. A vrai dire, Hux avait imaginé tellement de configurations possibles pour le logement de Solo qu’il y en aurait forcément une pour correspondre. Mais il n’allait certainement pas lui dire, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête, et entra. 

Il se sépara presque à contrecœur de l’écharpe de Ben ainsi que de son manteau, et fit quelques pas à l’intérieur, conscient que son compagnon guettait sa réaction depuis l’entrée. La disposition était presque identique à celle de son propre logement, au final ; sauf que la pièce principale était beaucoup plus petite. 

La plupart des versions auxquelles le rouquin avait songé comportaient une notion assez importante de chaos. Curieusement, ce n’était pas le cas. Ou du moins, pas autant qu’il l’avait cru. C’en était presque décevant. Sur le bureau, une imposante pile de feuilles menaçait de s’écrouler, une foule d’objets et de livres encombraient les étagères, et le lit donnait l’impression qu’on avait juste rabattu la couverture sur les draps roulés en boule… mais globalement, l’endroit était plutôt propre. Soit Ben avait passé un sérieux coup de balai et ramassé toutes les chaussettes sales, soit Armitage s’était trompé. Autant dire qu’il préférait la première option, au moins histoire de ne pas avoir l’air stupide. 

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit-il finalement à la question du grand brun. C’est plus rangé que ce que je pensais. 

Solo fit une grimace évocatrice qui confirma à son binôme qu’il avait dû faire un brin de ménage. Enfin, il n’allait pas non plus s’en plaindre. 

\- Peu importe, après tout, fit Ben en secouant sa longue chevelure avant d’y passer un élastique. Tu as ramené la tablette ?

Armitage acquiesça et sortit précautionneusement l’appareil de sa sacoche pour le lui tendre. 

\- Merci. Je vais te donner directement ce qui manque, j’ai dû faire une bêtise la dernière fois…

\- J’espère que tu ne vas pas me coller un virus tant qu’on y est, grogna Hux.

\- Mais non ! soupira Ben.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Pour une fois, elles évitèrent sagement le cas Solo et s’arrêtèrent sur une tâche plus urgente, à savoir leur projet. 

\- Le temps passe vite, et avec ces conneries on continue d’en perdre… remarqua Armitage à voix haute. Et je n’ai toujours aucune preuve qu’on ne fonce pas droit dans le mur !

Solo fronça les sourcils et releva la tête.

\- Hey ! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, dit-il d’un air vexé. 

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j’ai eu le choix, pour ça non plus. Mais oui. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, on dirait bien que je te fais confiance. C’est juste que j’aimerais bien savoir où on va. Ce n’est pas tout d’avoir une bonne idée, et la dernière fois tu es parti tellement vite que je n’ai pas la moindre info sur comment tu comptes procéder ! Tu as des données ou quelque chose de concret sur lequel on peut se baser? 

___

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu’ils réfléchissaient à une façon de rendre le projet faisable en quelques mois seulement. Au lieu d’un logiciel, Hux avait proposé le développement d’une application, ayant quelques bases dans ce domaine, et à sa grande surprise Ben s’était montré enthousiaste. Apparemment, lui aussi s’était déjà intéressé à ça. 

Ensemble, ils avaient défini des objectifs beaucoup plus clairs que ce dont ils disposaient auparavant. Restait le problème de la base de données. Il y avait bien des atlas, des sites dédiés, mais chercher à gauche et à droite avant de tout recopier minutieusement prendrait un temps considérable. Si au moins ils arrivaient à avoir une seule source au lieu de devoir se disperser… 

\- Si on faisait une pause ? demanda Ben.

Armitage acquiesça avec soulagement. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de s’aérer l’esprit.

\- Tu veux un truc à boire ? A manger ? 

\- Je… Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Le grand brun se leva pour se diriger vers la minuscule cuisine. 

\- J’ai du jus de fruits, fit-il quelques secondes plus tard, la tête dans le frigo. Ca te va ?

\- Parfait, répondit Hux. 

La minute suivante, Ben posait deux grands verres de multi fruits devant eux. Pour la millième fois, Hux s’étonna de voir à quel point leur relation avait évolué, passant de catastrophique et destructrice à quelque chose de beaucoup plus calme. Finalement, le grand brun n’était pas aussi inutile qu’il l’avait pensé au début. Et ils avaient même quelques points communs. De fil en aiguille, Armitage en vint à penser aux raisons pour lesquelles Ben l’avait choisi, lui, alors qu’ils ne s’étaient jusque là adressé la parole que pour s’insulter. La question franchit ses lèvres avant même qu’il ait le temps de le réaliser.

\- Ben… Pourquoi moi ?

Le grand brun inclina la tête, visiblement pris au dépourvu par cette question. 

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu voulais travailler avec moi ? Pour le projet ? Je veux dire, il y avait plus évident comme choix… 

\- Je… Attends, fit Ben après plusieurs secondes d’hésitation. 

Il étendit le bras pour récupérer la tablette sur son bureau. Absorbé par le travail, Armitage l’avait complètement oubliée.

\- Voilà. Ca devrait te répondre. 

\- En quoi je…

\- J’ai transféré les documents. Je pense que ça t’aidera à comprendre. Mieux que si c’est moi qui t’explique… 

Le rouquin alluma l’appareil, se demandant vraiment où son camarade voulait en venir. Quelques pressions sur l’écran suffirent à lui permettre de retrouver les fichiers. D’un coup d’œil, il nota l’extension caractéristique de fichiers image, et prudemment il ouvrit le premier de la liste. 

Le fond de l’image avait un aspect parcheminé, comme une page d’un vieux livre numérisé. Ce qui était le cas. Il reconnut immédiatement la provenance du dessin, avec ses traits à l’encre brune et ses annotations calligraphiées. Il s’agissait d’une constellation. Une constellation qu’il avait contemplée des millions de fois. 

\- Ben, est-ce que… Ou tu as trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il, fébrile.

Le grand brun se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu’à atteindre une étagère. Précautionneusement, il sélectionna un petit volume bleu sombre, visiblement assez ancien, et il le tendit à Armitage. Le rouquin ne s’était pas trompé. Il s’agissait exactement du même livre que celui qui ne le quittait jamais. Ce livre qui détaillait toutes les étoiles du ciel, et toutes les planètes, à la façon d’un immense guide du voyageur. L’auteur avait été pris pour un fou, lorsqu’il avait publié cet ouvrage. Comme si avoir une carte du ciel avait une quelconque utilité. Mais au moins pour la poésie cachée dans chaque ligne, le livre en valait la peine. Délicatement, Hux en caressa la couverture. 

\- Comment tu as su ? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu lisais ça, le jour où je t’ai foncé dedans. Tu te souviens ? Il est tombé, je l’ai ramassé et…

Ca oui, Armitage s’en souvenait. Le grand brun avait eu une expression ridicule, figé devant l’ouvrage ouvert. 

\- … et j’ai reconnu de quoi il s’agissait. Ca m’a surpris, venant de toi. Que tu puisses lire ce genre de trucs. Je veux dire, tu es toujours sur ta tablette, et… enfin, ce bouquin est quand même plutôt vieux !

Hux hocha la tête. 

\- C’est un souvenir de ma mère, dit-il. Je ne sais pas d’où elle le tenait, mais… je l’ai toujours avec moi depuis que je suis petit. C’est une longue histoire, en fait.

\- Oh, je vois, fit Ben avec une ombre de nostalgie dans le regard. 

\- Elle me montrait les étoiles, avant de dormir, expliqua Armitage. Et puis, j’ai grandi et mon père a décidé que j’étais trop vieux pour tout ça… C’était assez compliqué à l’époque. Ma mère a fini par partir. Elle m’a laissé le livre en secret. Et je ne l’ai jamais revue.

Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de raconter cela à Solo ? Il l’ignorait, mais quelque chose le poussait à le faire. Personne ne connaissait cette histoire. Jusque là, il avait jalousement gardé le secret, et même Phasma n’avait jamais eu le droit de savoir – et ça n’avait pas été faute d’essayer… 

\- Mon père est un salaud, reprit Armitage avec amertume. Je sais, je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais il n’a jamais cessé de critiquer tout ce que je faisais. Rien n’était jamais assez bien pour lui. Et encore maintenant, dès que je rentre à la maison, il passe son temps à me faire des reproches. Du coup, je préfère rester ici. 

\- Je comprends, dit le grand brun avec un soupir. Mes parents, c’était pas trop ça non plus…

Armitage lui lança un regard interrogateur, sans oser franchement poser la question. Visiblement, le sujet était aussi sensible pour son compagnon que pour lui…

\- J’ai passé mon enfance à voyager de ville en ville et de pays en pays avec mon père. Tu sais, c’est ce genre de mec qui ne tient pas en place. Il lui fallait toujours plus d’aventures, de changement, et il m’embarquait avec lui la plupart du temps. Il est passé de pilote automobile à transporteur pour des clients toujours plus louches, il enchaînait les plans foireux… Je crois qu’il aurait voulu que je sois comme lui, il m’a initié à la mécanique pour que je reprenne le flambeau. 

Il fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de jus de fruits. 

\- Sauf qu’à force de ne jamais m’écouter, il n’avait pas compris que ça ne m’intéressait pas. Il a mal pris le fait que j’aie besoin d’une vie plus stable. On s’est pas mal disputés et depuis, on ne se parle plus. Enfin, je suis parti sans plus donner de nouvelles…

Nouvelle pause.

\- Et à ma mère… elle non plus, elle n’est jamais là, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mécanicienne aussi ? demanda Hux.

\- Non, pas du tout… Elle est diplomate ! soupira Solo. Du coup, elle voyage de salons en salons, participe à des réunions à n’en plus finir… Enfin, ce genre de trucs un peu chiants. A l’inverse de mon père, elle a au moins prétexté s’intéresser à moi pendant un moment. Mais elle voulait aussi décider de mon avenir. Son frère s’en est mêlé aussi, et ça a été la goutte de trop. J’en ai eu marre, et je les ai plantés là sans prévenir. 

Ben désigna son appartement d’un geste.

\- Je me débrouille seul, mais au moins je suis tranquille. Quant au livre… Il appartenait à mon grand-père. Je ne l’ai pas connu, et apparemment il n’était pas très apprécié dans la famille. Mais je me sens assez inexplicablement lié à lui. D’ailleurs mes parents n’arrêtaient pas de me répéter que j’avais hérité de son sale caractère. J’ai emporté ça en partant, de toute façon je sais que ça ne leur manquera pas…

Un petit silence flotta entre eux, avant que Hux reprenne doucement :

\- C’est à cause de ça que tu voulais faire ton projet avec moi ?

Le grand brun hocha la tête.

\- Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pas un hasard, ce qui s’était passé. Je m’en suis voulu d’avoir été maladroit, mais… Tu as toujours eu l’air distant, froid, inaccessible. C’était un moyen de te parler, et éventuellement, d’apprendre à te connaître. 

Hux fixa Solo, interdit. Le regard sombre de son binôme ne mentait pas ; il était parfaitement sincère. 

\- Il y avait une chance pour qu’on arrive à s’entendre, non ? C’est peut-être idiot mais j’ai décidé d’y croire, poursuivit Ben. Avec ce point en commun, si petit soit-il… 

Si on avait annoncé à Armitage qu’il entendrait cela un jour, il n’y aurait pas cru. Le jeune homme continua de fixer Ben, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Qu’aurait-il pu répondre, de toute façon ? Qu’il avait longtemps considéré son binôme comme un incapable, un poids inutile ? Qu’il avait passé des journées entières à le haïr, lui et sa décision stupide ? Et que malgré tout, il se sentait de plus en plus proche du grand brun ? Qu’il allait jusqu’à lui faire confiance, et que l’évolution de la situation le perturbait un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il y songeait ? 

\- Je ne veux pas créer un Google Maps de l’espace, pour reprendre ton expression, fit Ben. C’est juste que je sais à quel point le ciel fait rêver. Peu importe si ce projet ne sert à rien. Je veux seulement… que d’autres enfants s’endorment la tête dans les étoiles. 

Il tendit la main à Armitage. 

Le rouquin considéra la paume ouverte devant lui. Un tel geste scellerait quelque chose entre eux, il en était conscient – et Ben aussi, très probablement. Quelque chose comme une amitié. 

Il la serra sans hésiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette semaine, la suite devrait être prête dans les temps (je croise les doigts!) J'espère que ça vous aura plu, merci à ceux qui suivent toujours cette histoire d'être là! A bientôt pour le prochain épisode... :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, comme promis voici la suite de cette petite histoire... 
> 
> Avant de commencer, je tiens juste à préciser que **le rating a changé, et j'ai ajouté un tag qui servira uniquement pour ce chapitre**. Si jamais la présence de sang vous dérange, **je vous invite à aller voir les notes de fin pour avoir plus d'informations**! (Et dans tous les cas ce n'est pas gore, ni ultra détaillé ou ce genre, je fais juste ça par mesure de précaution.)
> 
> La suite sortira comme prévu la semaine prochaine, et je peux déjà vous dire que l'histoire sera un peu plus longue que prévu... :3 Bonne lecture!

Armitage leva les yeux pour observer Ben assis juste en face de lui et parfaitement concentré dans ses lignes de code. Ses doigts tapaient sur le clavier à un rythme régulier – il savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait. Et dire que quelques mois auparavant, Hux ne concevait même pas que le grand brun sache se servir d’un ordinateur… Cette pensée le fit sourire. Maintenant, il n’imaginait plus ses journées de travail sans Ben à ses côtés – et même les piques qu’ils se lançaient étaient devenues un jeu entre eux.

Le froid mois de février était loin, et avril touchait déjà à sa fin. Hux songea que leur relation était parfaitement accordée avec le changement de saison. D’abord glaciale, elle s’était lentement réchauffée lorsqu’ils avaient appris à se connaître. Phasma avait eu raison dès le début : les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien plus de points communs qu’Armitage ne l’avait imaginé. Depuis ce jour où Ben lui avait tendu la main, et où il l’avait acceptée, leur amitié n’avait fait que grandir. 

Leur projet aussi avait bien avancé. Malgré les révisions en vue des examens qui approchaient rapidement, ils avaient tous les deux réussi à trouver assez de temps pour travailler dessus – que ce soit chacun de son côté ou à deux. Hux avait fini par accepter – et apprécier – la présence de Ben, même quand ils ne se parlaient pas, absorbés par leurs tâches respectives. 

Quelques jours après avoir décidé de la direction qu’ils allaient donner à leur projet, ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour se répartir le travail. Contrairement aux apparences, Solo avait déjà de solides compétences en programmation, et s’était immédiatement proposé de commencer la rédaction du code principal de l’application. La création de la base de données à partir du livre sur les étoiles avait donc échu à Armitage. Le rouquin ne s’en plaignait pas. Evidemment, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de vouloir à tout prix vérifier le travail fourni par Ben, du moins au début. Ils avaient passé des heures à se disputer à ce sujet, le grand brun s’offusquant devant le manque de confiance de son binôme. 

Néanmoins, Hux avait dû reconnaître que son camarade savait manifestement ce qu’il faisait. Et il avait appris à lâcher prise pour ne se concentrer que sur sa tâche. Bien sûr, ils communiquaient régulièrement, et s’entraidaient en cas de problème – encore une chose que le rouquin n’aurait pas crue possible, un peu plus tôt dans l’année. 

Armitage tourna une nouvelle page du livre ouvert devant lui. Les vacances seraient bientôt terminées, mais pour l’heure ils profitaient de ces quelques jours de répit pour se retrouver et travailler plus souvent qu’en période de cours. Après tout, ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait d’obligations familiales… Ben était arrivé en début d’après-midi. Il était venu en moto, pour une fois – le personnel de la compagnie de tram s’était une fois de plus mis en grève, et venir à pied lui aurait pris trop de temps. 

Délicatement, le rouquin effleura les lignes tracées à l’encre sombre, délavée par le temps. Chaque étoile était indiquée par un point, à côté duquel on avait ajouté le nom et les coordonnées d’une écriture soignée. Certaines des constellations étaient reproduites plusieurs fois. Elles étaient parfois accompagnées d’un dessin simple, et parfois on leur avait superposé le dessin d’un monstre de légende, si riche de détails qu’on aurait dit qu’il allait s’animer. La moitié de son travail avait consisté à numériser en haute définition toutes les pages que Ben n’avait pas déjà traitées. Pour l’autre moitié, il avait simplement passé des heures à parcourir les pages, recopiant minutieusement chaque information, chaque nom, chaque coordonnée dans un immense tableau qui servirait à Solo au moment de terminer son programme. 

Ils avaient décidé d’ajouter les images dans l’application. Mises bout à bout, elles formaient une immense carte du ciel qui leur servirait de base. C’était exactement ce qu’ils cherchaient à obtenir : une version modernisée de ce vestige oublié, un guide dans lequel on pourrait naviguer en touchant simplement un écran. L’éternité à portée de main. 

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent encore avant que Hux ne referme le livre, satisfait. Lentement, il fit défiler le fichier complet devant lui, sur sa tablette, et vérifia toutes les lignes. Rien ne manquait. Il releva la tête et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Enfin une bonne chose de faite… Un coup d’œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu’il avait passé plusieurs heures à retranscrire le vieil ouvrage.

En face de lui, Ben était toujours penché sur son écran, parfaitement détendu. Et concentré. Son regard passait de l’ordinateur à ses notes manuscrites – bien qu’il sache parfaitement se servir de l’appareil, il préférait écrire ses programmes à la main avant de les retranscrire. Hux avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu’il perdait plus de temps qu’autre chose en procédant ainsi, mais le grand brun n’avait rien voulu savoir et son compagnon avait fini par abandonner. Tant qu’il arrivait à tout finir dans les temps, peu importait finalement. 

\- Armitage ? appela Ben en levant les yeux vers lui.

Hux tourna rapidement la tête, s’arrachant à la contemplation du spectacle que représentait Solo en plein effort de concentration. Heureusement, le grand brun ne parut pas le remarquer. 

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux venir voir ? J’ai fini le paragraphe sur lequel je galérais tout à l’heure, mais j’ai encore une erreur. Et pas moyen de voir d’où ça vient. Peut-être que toi… 

Armitage se leva et s’étira. Il n’en avait pas eu conscience sur le coup, mais à force de rester assis, son dos lui faisait mal. Puis il contourna la table pour se placer juste derrière Ben. Ce dernier avait raison. Un œil extérieur permettait souvent de dénicher les minuscules fautes de frappe qui se glissaient parfois sous des doigts un peu trop rapides… Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lignes de code, les parcoururent rapidement. 

\- Là, indiqua-t-il finalement, pointant un caractère qui n’avait rien à faire à cet endroit. 

Involontairement, son ventre effleura l’épaule de Ben. Un frisson le parcourut, une pluie de minuscules étincelles. _Ignore-les_ , s’ordonna-t-il. 

\- Essaie de l’effacer, pour voir ? dit-il d’une voix fébrile. 

_Tu es ridicule, Armitage_ , se morigéna-t-il. _C’est juste…_

\- Ben ? appela-t-il en voyant que son binôme ne réagissait pas. 

Il se pencha en avant jusqu’à ce que son doigt touche presque l’écran. Peut-être que Ben n’avait toujours pas vu l’erreur – c’était tout à fait probable, vu le fouillis que représentait le programme ainsi écrit. Malgré tout, Solo resta immobile. 

\- Ben ? Oh, tu m’écoutes, tu t’es endormi ou…

Hux s’interrompit. Le grand brun avait tourné la tête vers lui et le fixait d’un air étrange. 

\- Qu’est ce que… fit Armitage.

 _Ne me dis pas que…_

Un mouvement suffit. Ils étaient dangereusement proches, tous les deux, et Ben n’eut qu’un geste à faire. Sans prévenir, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d’Armitage. Presque hésitantes, mais néanmoins brûlantes. Le frisson qui avait parcouru le rouquin quelques secondes plus tôt se transforma en décharge électrique. Si forte qu’il ne put faire autrement que reculer d’un bon mètre. 

Le souffle court, il dévisagea Ben, toujours assis, immobile, affichant une expression d’incompréhension mêlée de douleur. Une seconde passa, aussi longue qu’une heure. 

Puis Solo se leva, tout doucement. 

\- Je… commença-t-il.

Les émotions de Hux se rassemblèrent brusquement, et il perdit le contrôle.

\- Qu’est ce qui t’a pris ? dit-il avec violence.

Le visage de Ben se décomposa un peu plus.

\- Je… 

\- Qu’est-ce. Qui. T’a. Pris ?! 

\- Je ne sais pas, je… Je croyais…

Il avait l’air au bord des larmes.

\- On n’embrasse pas les gens comme ça ! hurla Hux. Ca… ca ne se fait pas ! 

\- Je pensais que c’était clair ! répondit Ben sur le même ton. 

\- Eh bien on n’a pas la même définition de la clarté ! Je ne sais pas ce que… 

\- Je croyais que c’était ce que tu voulais !! explosa Solo. 

Il paraissait si hors de lui que Hux ne trouva rien à dire. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Son visage était méconnaissable, déformé par la colère et la peine. Et ses cheveux sombres se déployaient comme la crinière d’un fauve furieux. Incontrôlable.

\- Je croyais que… Ca fait des mois Hux ! 

\- …

\- Ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas t’entendre. 

\- …

\- Tais-toi !! Je suis un idiot. Tu avais raison. Depuis le début. C’est ma faute, comme toujours… J’ai été stupide, comment j’ai pu… Aaaaah ! 

Son poing s’arrêta juste au dessus de la table. 

\- Il vaut mieux que je m’en aille. Je n’ai plus rien à faire ici, dit-il en ramassant ses affaires.

\- Ben, tu ne crois pas que…

\- Je t’ai dit de te taire !! hurla le jeune homme, sa voix rendue tranchante par la douleur. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes ! 

Son regard d’ordinaire sombre s’était fait noir, orageux. Et humide aussi. Comme la pluie accompagne les tempêtes, une larme roula sur sa joue, bientôt suivie par une véritable rivière. Hux sentit son cœur se serrer. Solo était décidément plein de surprises, et aussi changeant qu’un ciel d’été… Prenant son courage à deux mains, Armitage fit un pas vers lui, tendit le bras. 

\- Je ne voulais pas… dit-il doucement. Ben… 

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans un mot, seulement entouré d’une aura déchaînée, le grand brun le repoussa, attrapa son casque et sortit. Hux ne se sentit pas la force de le retenir. Pas cette fois. A ce stade, il faudrait attendre qu’il se calme de lui-même. Ensuite seulement, il pourrait essayer de lui parler. Il se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être n’était-ce qu’une illusion, mais il crut y déceler le goût de celles de Ben. Pourquoi avait-il été incapable de répondre ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça finisse mal ? 

Un grondement à l’extérieur lui indiqua que Solo venait de démarrer. Il se sentit stupide. Il écouta le vrombissement s’éloigner. 

Il y eut un bruit de klaxon, un crissement de freins, un fracas de plastique brisé et de tôles froissées, puis un silence immense, pesant, effrayant. Ponctué seulement des battements de son cœur. _Non. Non. Non !_

Hux se rua vers la sortie, et sans prendre la peine de fermer derrière lui il dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. _Peu importe. Plus vite !_ D’un coup d’épaule, il poussa la lourde porte en verre et se retrouva dans la rue. Il prit à gauche, courant aussi vite qu’il en était capable, l’adrénaline se diffusant comme une drogue dans ses veines, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur un point. _Ben. Non…_

Quelques passants s’étaient déjà regroupés : il les poussa du coude et s’arrêta net en découvrant la scène. Une voiture à l’arrêt, l’avant endommagé, le conducteur encore sonné assis à même le sol, désemparé. La moto de Solo gisait un peu plus loin, complètement détruite ; des morceaux de plastique déchiqueté jonchaient le bitume. Et au milieu, Ben était étendu sur le dos, immobile, comme un papillon aux ailes brisées, épinglé sur un bout de papier. Hux voulut hurler, n’y parvint pas. Quelqu’un le retint, le tira en arrière, et avant qu’un brouillard flou ne s’empare de lui, il distingua un éclat en étoile fendant la visière du casque, et le sang qui s’écoulait lentement sur la route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je ne savais pas trop comment faire avec les trigger warning sans tout spoiler (et en même temps j'espère que je n'en fais pas trop)... donc voilà, en gros ce chapitre contient un accident de la circulation (dans les trois derniers paragraphes). Si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre d'évènement (on ne sait jamais), ne lisez pas la fin!  
> ___  
> Désolée de vous laisser sur cette fin...... j'espère que malgré tout vous avez apprécié ^^ Des bisous, et à la semaine prochaine!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite! Un peu plus tard que prévu (mais bon ça y est, j'ai emménagé!!) Bonne lecture, et merci à Lise pour le beta reading ♥

Hux passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle, et réajusta la lanière de sa sacoche sur son épaule, luttant pour rester droit malgré la fatigue si intense qu’elle menaçait à chaque instant de le vaincre. Il repoussa cette possibilité loin au fond de son esprit. Il y avait beaucoup trop à faire. Surtout maintenant que… Non, le jeune homme secoua la tête, et cette pensée alla rejoindre la précédente. Il saurait faire face, seul. Penser à Ben était inutile. 

Il frappa à la porte fermée juste devant lui. Une voix étouffée lui signifia d’entrer. Et sans réfléchir davantage, il obéit. 

\- Bonjour, monsieur Hux. 

\- Bonjour professeur, répondit le rouquin. 

Snoke le dévisagea de ses yeux sombres. Et alors que ce regard était habituellement glaçant, Armitage fut étonné d’y déceler une étincelle de ce qu’il reconnut comme de la compassion. 

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna finalement le vieil homme. Avant toute chose, je tenais à vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre camarade. 

Hux eut un signe de tête.

\- Je… merci. 

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Le jeune homme hésita, surpris par cette question. A vrai dire, il n’en savait rien. Il ne s’était rendu à l’hôpital qu’une seule fois depuis l’accident qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, et il n’avait pas eu le droit de voir Ben. Depuis, il n’avait pas cherché à y retourner. Il ne s’en sentait pas la force. Pour tout un tas de raisons. 

\- Il est tiré d’affaire, répondit-il néanmoins. Je n’en sais pas plus. 

\- Bien, fit Snoke. Bien. Cet… incident ne doit cependant pas vous éloigner de votre travail. 

Hux retint un rire sarcastique. Il retrouvait bien là son professeur. Mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Il n’était pas venu pour parler de Solo. Au contraire, s’il avait obtenu ce rendez vous auprès de Snoke, c’était pour discuter de la suite des opérations. Et avoir son avis. Il lui avait envoyé un compte-rendu détaillé de leurs activités jusqu’à présent.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Armitage. Je n’en ai pas l’intention. Je prends l’entière responsabilité de la suite du projet. 

\- Parfait. J’ai bien réceptionné vos documents. Je dois dire que votre compte-rendu m’a satisfait. On ne va pas se mentir, cette collaboration partait mal. 

Il affichait un demi-sourire. 

\- Mais je vois que vous avez su rebondir. 

Armitage acquiesça. 

\- Je n’ai rien à redire sur ce que vous proposez, monsieur Hux. L’idée est bonne, et vos objectifs me paraissent clairs et atteignables. Si je devais vous donner un avis, cependant, ce serait d’approfondir un peu le sujet en cherchant des applications possibles de ce projet. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Appliquer ça à un domaine en relation avec les étoiles, quelque chose comme ça…

\- Je crois que je saisis, oui, répondit Armitage. 

En réalité, il n’était pas sûr de bien comprendre. Mais quelques idées lui venaient déjà à l’esprit. Il se promit d’y réfléchir un peu plus tard, une fois qu’il aurait suffisamment avancé pour envisager la suite. Après tout, en l’absence de Ben, il se retrouvait seul pour terminer le programme. Et au moins, Snoke validait leur idée. Il allait avoir du travail s’il voulait tout finir dans les temps. Et il ne comptait pas attendre pour s’y remettre. 

\- Ce sera tout pour moi, dans ce cas, conclut Snoke. Vous avez des questions ? 

\- Non, je vous remercie…

\- Alors à plus tard, monsieur Hux. 

___

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, murmura Phasma. 

\- Hors de question, répondit Hux d’un ton sans appel.

La jeune femme soupira mais n’ajouta rien. Il était déjà tard, mais elle savait très bien qu’insister serait inutile, de toute façon. Son ami ne l’écouterait pas, et tout ce qu’elle risquait c’était de l’énerver un peu plus. Ce qu’elle préférait éviter, parce qu’entre les litres de café, le poids de la culpabilité et la fatigue qui s’accumulait dangereusement, le contrôle qu’Armitage s’imposait à lui-même ne tenait plus qu’à un fil. Phasma le sentait à deux doigts de craquer. 

En silence, elle détailla le visage tendu du rouquin, ses traits tirés, les cernes presque noires sous ses yeux. Même ses cheveux, ternes et aplatis à la va-vite sur son crâne, attestaient de l’état déplorable dans lequel le jeune homme se trouvait. Mais penché sur son écran, il n’en avait pas conscience. Ou alors, il s’en foutait pas mal. Ses doigts couraient sur le clavier, sans jamais se tromper, alignant les caractères à une vitesse folle pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et aussi pour oublier.

Depuis son rendez-vous avec Snoke, quelques jours auparavant, Hux refusait de prendre ne serait-ce qu’une minute de repos. Par deux fois seulement, il s’était endormi le nez entre son ordinateur – enfin, celui de Ben, qu’il avait gardé religieusement et dont il ne se séparait plus – et ses bouquins. Il continuait de suivre les cours, le regard plus noir que jamais, et chaque instant libre, il le consacrait à la rédaction des lignes que son binôme n’aurait pas le temps de taper lui-même. 

Avec un nouveau soupir, Phasma détourna les yeux et reprit son propre travail. Bien évidemment, Armitage avait clamé qu’il n’était pas question qu’elle l’aide, mais elle était venue quand même, en espérant au moins pouvoir lui changer les idées. En vain ; mais néanmoins cela lui faisait de la compagnie, et même s’il ne disait rien elle était certaine qu’il appréciait l’initiative. 

Plongée dans ses fiches, la jeune femme s’efforça d’oublier les heures qui passaient. Elle avait encore des réserves, après tout. Contrairement à Armitage, elle s’était permis quelques heures de repos les jours précédents. Mais cette nuit, aussi longtemps qu’il resterait éveillé, elle le resterait aussi, pour veiller sur lui. Un seul appel de son ami avait suffi, le soir de l’accident, pour qu’elle le rejoigne. Elle gardait un souvenir étrange de cette soirée. C’avait été la première fois qu’elle voyait Hux pleurer. Ce serait la seule fois, d’ailleurs. Elle avait mis des heures à comprendre ce qui s’était passé, à déchiffrer les mots désordonnés que le rouquin laissait échapper. Elle avait mis des heures à le réconforter. Et à peine réveillé, le lendemain aux aurores, il avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle, qu’il n’avait plus quittée depuis. 

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête. En face d’elle, Hux venait de finalement s’assoupir, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Elle hésita à éteindre son ordinateur, mais de peur de le réveiller, elle se ravisa finalement. Après tout, le jeune homme méritait un peu de repos. Ne serait-ce qu’une heure ou deux, avant qu’il ne rouvre les yeux et ne se maudisse pour cette faiblesse qui n’en était pas une. 

___

Armitage Hux était parfaitement détendu. Il avait oublié cette sensation depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années. Il flottait paisiblement dans les airs, sans que cela lui paraisse anormal. Je suis en train de dormir, songea-t-il. Curieusement, seul le sommeil lui permettait de fuir l’enfer de ses journées. Cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il refusait tout repos. Je n’ai pas le droit d’être bien alors que… A cette seule pensée, le reste lui revint. 

Sa soirée passée en larmes dans les bras de Phasma, comme rendu ivre par la douleur, la gorge nouée de tous les mots qu’il n’arrivait pas à dire, avec cette impression de se noyer dans le torrent de sentiments qui l’agitait. La puissance de ses regrets, mêlée au souvenir des lèvres de Ben sur les siennes. Et par-dessus tout, cette horrible certitude de l’avoir perdu. Cette certitude qui lui broyait le cœur dès qu’elle s’imposait à lui, quand il s’y attendait le moins. Cette certitude qu’il essayait désespérément de fuir en se réfugiant dans le travail. Ce qui s’avérait parfaitement inutile, par ailleurs, puisque chaque ligne qu’il tapait, chaque page qu’il ajoutait à l’application le ramenait aux instants partagés avec Solo. 

Par Phasma, il avait appris que le grand brun allait mieux. Ou du moins, qu’il s’était réveillé de ce trop long sommeil, provoqué par la violence du choc plus qu’autre chose. Ben Solo lui manquait. Et il n’y avait qu’une seule solution pour remédier à tout ça. Une solution que, lorsqu’il était éveillé, Armitage refusait d’évoquer. Parce qu’au-delà du manque, il y avait la peur. La peur de ce qu’il allait trouver, en s’aventurant à son chevet. La peur d’affronter sa colère, son dégoût peut-être. Et de devoir repartir en sachant que tout était de sa faute. 

Mais pour l’heure, Armitage Hux dormait. Tout faisait moins mal, ici, tout devenait envisageable. Et il se promit de s’en souvenir, à son réveil. 

___

Hux s’arrêta devant la porte vert pâle, hésitant. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Il se demanda comment il était arrivé ici. Le trajet lui apparaissait très flou dans ses souvenirs, comme si ce qui se passait n’était qu’un songe de plus. 

Et puis il se souvint. Ce rêve, la veille, cette impression de flotter entre deux univers. Les émotions qui le déchiraient depuis des jours, la peur, la douleur, les regrets surtout. Il se sentait bien trop responsable de ce qui s’était passé, bien que l’admettre lui soit extrêmement pénible. Et accepter le manque qu’il ressentait, en l’absence de Ben, était pire encore. Remuer ses pensées négatives ne servait à rien. Phasma le lui avait répété plusieurs fois, mais il n’avait pas voulu l’entendre. Jusqu’à maintenant. Et dès que la journée de cours s’était achevée, il avait pris le chemin de l’hôpital. 

Il n’y avait plus rien à faire, et au fond de lui Hux savait ce qui l’attendait. Il était prêt à l’affronter. Il allait simplement s’excuser, et puis il s’en irait. 

Déterminé, il entra dans la chambre. Une immense fenêtre laissait le soleil déverser sa clarté dans la pièce. Le regard de Hux suivit les rayons lumineux, se perdit dans la contemplation des grains de poussière en suspension, comme prisonniers de la lumière, jusqu’à enfin se poser sur le lit qui occupait une bonne partie de l’espace. Ben était étendu sur le dos, le corps presque entièrement dissimulé par les couvertures. Plusieurs poches de liquide étaient suspendues au-dessus de lui, diffusant lentement leur contenu à travers les tuyaux reliés à son bras gauche. 

Armitage s’approcha lentement, sans oser lever les yeux vers le visage de Solo. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, sous l’effet de cette peur irrationnelle qui l’étreignait depuis le jour de l’accident, celle de découvrir sur les traits trop expressifs du grand brun l’étendue de sa souffrance. Ou de sa colère. Ou les deux. De longues minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’il ne bouge, plongé dans l’observation du goutte-à-goutte qui alimentait les veines de Ben. 

Et puis une voix grave brisa le silence. Une voix que Hux aurait reconnue entre mille, malgré sa tonalité bien plus rauque que d’habitude. C’était celle de Ben.

\- Hello, Armitage. 

Le rouquin sursauta malgré lui, et tourna instinctivement son regard vers l’autre homme, empli d’une étrange émotion. Une émotion qui ressemblait beaucoup à du soulagement, parce que dans cette voix, il n’y avait ni douleur ni rancœur. Seulement une immense fatigue, et une joie très calme. 

Son regard vert croisa celui de Ben. Le visage du grand brun était en harmonie avec sa voix. Fatigué mais apaisé, dans une certaine mesure. Mais Hux sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant la coupure sur la joue du jeune homme, une marque rouge sombre sur sa peau pâle. Elle n’avait pas l’air très profonde, mais sa longueur était impressionnante. Elle partait de l’épaule et courait jusqu’à l’arcade sourcilière, manquant de peu l’œil droit du jeune homme, et tout ce que Hux aurait voulu dire resta bloqué dans sa gorge. A la place, il s’entendit articuler avec difficulté :

\- Ben… Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? 

Solo répondit par un faible sourire, et cligna des yeux en signe d’acquiescement. 

\- Oui… merci. Et ça… (il désigna vaguement la traînée encore enflée le long de son visage) ça n’est pas si grave au final. Ils m’ont dit que j’avais eu de la chance.

De la chance, c’était certain. Et il en garderait probablement une marque indélébile. 

Il avait l’air absolument sans défense, ici, et Hux eut tout à coup très envie de le protéger, de le serrer contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve la tranquille assurance qu’il lui connaissait. Et avant même qu’il le réalise, le rouquin avait franchi la distance qui les séparait. 

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d’une voix brisée. 

Ben posa sur lui son regard sombre, un regard aussi doux qu’une caresse. 

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Hux, oubliant son orgueil. Tu avais tort… J’ai été injuste avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que… enfin, il n’y a qu’un seul idiot dans cette pièce, et je crois bien que c’est moi. Je n’aurais pas dû agir ainsi. Et je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. 

En face de lui, Ben eut un nouveau sourire. 

\- Si tu savais comme je regrette, poursuivit Hux. J’aurais dû…

Il s’interrompit en réalisant que Ben le fixait toujours de son air calme. Il y avait dans ses yeux comme une invitation, et le rouquin s’aperçut avec étonnement que Solo lui avait pardonné. Il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer, mais son regard était plus expressif que jamais. _Tout va bien. Ne t’en fais pas._

Sans hésiter, comme s’il avait toujours su ce qu’il devait faire, Hux se pencha en avant. Et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Ben en un baiser aussi doux que passionné. Les yeux grands ouverts, ils restèrent immobiles de longues secondes, jusqu’à ce que le rouquin se sente rougir et se redresse, embarrassé. 

\- Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir, dit-il.

Cette phrase, il s’en apercevrait plus tard, faisait écho à celle que Ben avait hurlée juste avant de s’enfuir. Juste avant que tout ne dérape. Mais cette fois, les circonstances étaient différentes. Bien différentes. 

La main de Ben se referma sur son poignet.

\- Reste, murmura-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ça justifiait l'horriiiible chapitre précédent. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot! Et à la semaine prochaine...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, comme promis voilà la suite (no spoil, mais j'ai une fois de plus changé le rating)! Une fois encore merci à Lise pour le beta reading, je vous souhaite d'apprécier ce nouveau chapitre :D

Armitage leva les yeux pour observer Ben assis juste en face de lui et parfaitement concentré dans ses lignes de code. Ses doigts tapaient sur le clavier à un rythme régulier – il savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait. Et dire que quelques mois auparavant, Hux ne concevait même pas que le grand brun sache se servir d’un ordinateur… Cette pensée le fit sourire. Maintenant, il n’imaginait plus ses journées de travail sans Ben à ses côtés – et même les piques qu’ils se lançaient étaient devenues un jeu entre eux. 

Ben allait mieux. Suffisamment pour lui permettre d’enfin sortir de l’hôpital après deux longues semaines. La coupure sur sa joue s’était presque refermée, et il n’en garderait, d’après les médecins, qu’une fine cicatrice presque invisible. Ils avaient repris leur travail, et l’application était presque achevée maintenant. Il ne restait plus qu’à réfléchir aux conseils de Snoke. Ils y avaient déjà pensé, tous les deux, et la seule solution qui s’était imposée à eux était celle du guidage d’un télescope à partir de la base de données. Une fois celle-ci terminée, le reste ne devrait pas leur poser trop de problèmes. Mais ils avaient d’un commun accord décidé de faire les choses dans l’ordre. De toute façon, il leur restait encore un peu de temps avant la date impartie.

Il retint un sourire en songeant à la façon dont tout cela avait commencé. A ce qu’ils avaient appris l’un de l’autre. Et à ce qu’ils étaient devenus. Néanmoins cela allait plus loin encore. Au-delà de ce qu’ils partageaient, il y avait autre chose. Le rouquin repensait souvent à la brûlure des lèvres de Ben sur les siennes, juste avant l’accident, et lorsqu’il s’était réveillé à l’hôpital. Ils n’en avaient pas reparlé depuis, et ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait osé faire quoi que ce soit dans ce sens. Pourtant Hux n’avait pas oublié ; et il était sûr que Ben non plus. 

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde en revivant ce moment pour la millième fois. Au-delà de ce qu’ils partageaient ; au-delà de ce qu’ils avaient partagé, il y avait bien plus. Combien de fois Hux s’était-il laissé aller en pensant à Ben ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de son corps contre le sien ? Combien de fois… Oh et puis merde.

Il se leva, l’air déterminé, et contourna le bureau pour s’approcher de Ben. Surpris, le brun releva la tête. Hux hésita une fraction de seconde, et plongea son regard vert dans celui presque noir de son binôme. Il y puisa la force nécessaire, et se pencha jusqu’à sentir le souffle chaud de Solo contre sa bouche. Il n’eut pas besoin d’attendre longtemps pour noter que la respiration de ce dernier accélérait. Son propre cœur battait si fort qu’il le sentait résonner jusque dans sa tête. Retenant un sourire, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore.

Les lèvres de Ben étaient douces, et chaudes, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Et passé les premiers instants de surprise, le jeune homme lui répondit avec passion, s’enhardissant un peu plus chaque seconde. Rapidement, Hux sentit les mains de Solo l’attraper par la taille pour l’asseoir sur ses genoux tout en continuant de l’embrasser. Le rouquin passa ses bras autour du cou du grand brun et laissa échapper le sourire qu’il retenait lorsque sa langue força ses lèvres.

Ce fut Ben qui rompit le contact le premier, au bout de longues minutes. Comme pris d’une soudaine hésitation, il recula légèrement. Il y avait une expression étrange dans ses prunelles, entre la surprise, la joie et quelque chose de plus profond et instinctif que Hux décrypta sans mal. 

\- Armitage, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi…

Ce dernier piqua ses lèvres d’un nouveau baiser pour le faire taire. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de Ben, se pressa contre lui, s’enivrant de la chaleur de son corps qui irradiait à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Les mains de son compagnon caressèrent longuement son dos, avant de finalement se glisser sous sa chemise, et Armitage soupira en sentant leur contact sur sa peau. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un long moment sans rien dire, avant que Ben ne rompe leur baiser pour la seconde fois. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et cette fois le rouquin lut clairement le désir qu’éprouvait Solo, mêlé d’une interrogation. Comme s’il attendait son consentement pour être sûr de savoir quoi faire. Hux sourit et effleura la joue de Ben du bout des doigts, savourant l’incertitude dans les yeux ce dernier.

Sans un mot, il laissa distraitement sa main descendre le long du cou du grand brun, puis s’attarda sur sa poitrine, caressant les muscles dont il devinait la forme à travers le tissu. Enfin il glissa ses deux mains sous le pull pour le lui retirer. Ben était resté immobile, les yeux fermés, et Armitage sentit, juste contre sa cuisse, qu’il s’éveillait. 

\- Est-ce que c’est plus clair, comme ça ? demanda-t-il en couvrant de baisers chaque centimètre de peau nue. Je te veux, Ben Solo. 

Ben ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire à faire fondre un pingouin sur la banquise. 

\- Beaucoup plus clair. 

Sans prévenir, il attrapa Hux par les bras et le remit debout, puis le poussa jusqu’au mur attenant à son lit, sans cesser de l’embrasser. Hux laissa échapper un gémissement quand Ben entreprit de délaisser sa bouche pour explorer l’arête de sa mâchoire, avant de remonter jusqu’à son oreille qu’il mordilla délicatement. Il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Solo, surpris que celui-ci découvre si rapidement ses points faibles. Quelque temps en arrière, il n’aurait pas non plus envisagé qu’il soit capable de faire ça. 

Le rouquin se laissa faire lorsque Ben défit fébrilement chaque bouton de sa chemise, exposant la peau claire de son torse avant de jeter le vêtement un peu plus loin, et d’entreprendre de descendre jusqu’à la ceinture. Armitage gémit lorsque les mains de Solo effleurèrent son érection, et il se tendit pour accentuer le contact. Ben aussi était parfaitement raide maintenant. Rapidement, il défit le reste des vêtements du rouquin et les envoya rejoindre la chemise loin derrière lui. Armitage referma ses bras sur le torse brûlant de Ben et se pressa contre lui, ses lèvres cherchant désespérément les siennes. 

Mais le grand brun s’écarta avec un petit sourire au bout de quelques secondes. 

\- Laisse-moi juste un instant, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Hux. 

Ce dernier acquiesça à contrecœur et desserra son étreinte. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était sentir Ben contre lui, s’enivrer de son parfum, de sa chaleur, et il songea que s’il ne se dépêchait pas il finirait par littéralement lui sauter dessus. Peu importe qu’ils soient allongés sur le sol ou entre les draps, il prendrait ce qu’il avait attendu si longtemps. 

Du bout des doigts, Ben défit son propre pantalon et le laissa négligemment glisser au sol. Hux dut se retenir pour ne pas se prendre en main, et se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, la respiration haletante. Son corps ne répondait plus qu’à grand peine, et du fond de son esprit embrumé monta une vague incompréhension. Hux n’avait jamais, jamais ressenti un tel désir pour qui que ce soit. Comment Ben s’y prenait-il ? Néanmoins la question s’effaça rapidement. Peu importait, de toute façon. Seul comptait l’instant présent, la chaude silhouette de Solo qui se mouvait devant lui, et le feu qui ne manquerait pas de le consumer s’il attendait trop longtemps. 

Il rassembla ses pensées et décida de ne pas attendre que Ben ait terminé de se déshabiller. D’un bond, il le rejoignit, s’agrippa à lui et tout en continuant de l’embrasser et de le caresser il le poussa vers le lit. Le grand brun résista juste le temps de prendre le dessus, emportant Hux avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils atterrissent tous les deux sur le matelas moelleux. Il s’agenouilla au dessus du corps d’Armitage, et le rouquin frissonna lorsque son compagnon effleura sa peau nue du bout des lèvres, y traçant d’inextricables arabesques. Lentement, il descendit le long de la poitrine, du ventre, puis il suivit la fine traînée de poils clairs sous le nombril. Hux laissa échapper un gémissement et tout son corps se tendit. 

Sans hésiter, Ben attrapa l’élastique de son caleçon et fit glisser le vêtement jusqu’à ce qu’il atterrisse avec les autres, au pied du lit. Ainsi dénudé, Ben était vraiment… impressionnant. Hux décida qu’il appréciait ce qu’il voyait, et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Pour toute réponse, Ben entreprit d’embrasser la peau fine entre les cuisses du rouquin, et lorsqu’il atteignit enfin son entrejambe, Armitage ne put retenir un soupir. Il posa une main fébrile dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Solo, et lui grogna un encouragement, les yeux à demi-clos. 

Les grognements se muèrent en gémissements lorsque Ben le prit entre ses lèvres chaudes. Hux oublia instantanément tout le reste pour ne se concentrer que sur les va-et-vient de Solo. Il y avait si longtemps. Et c’était tellement bon. Un poing serré sur le tissu moelleux des draps, l’autre refermé sur l’épaisse chevelure sombre de son compagnon, il suivit le mouvement, faisant onduler son bassin pour accentuer chaque sensation. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être de longues heures – mais peut-être qu’il ne s’agissait que de secondes, il aurait été incapable de le dire – le monde explosa autour de lui en milliers d’étincelles et il eut lui-même l’impression de prendre feu. Il reprit conscience quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration haletante, juste à temps pour voir Ben s’essuyer la bouche d’un revers de main, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage. 

Hux se redressa pour l’embrasser, sans se soucier du goût salé sur ses lèvres. Ben répondit avec ardeur, et Armitage pencha légèrement la tête pour lui murmurer à l’oreille, le regard brillant :

\- A ton tour, Ben Solo. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ahah, c'était mon premier ça fait un peu bizarre de se dire que ça y est je me suis lancée! A très vite pour la suite, je vous annonce officiellement qu'il y aura 14 chapitres en tout, j'ai terminé de les écrire... Des bisous ♥  
> (Et petit message à James, qui se reconnaîtra: c'est marrant que ce soit cette semaine que je poste ce chapitre précis, non?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'ai un immense retard, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là malgré tout... j'ai eu une tonne de trucs à faire ces dernières semaines, la vie d'étudiante tout ça tout ça, mais je suis de retour!!  
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira... Merci à Lise pour la relecture, et bonne lecture ♥

\- Dépêche-toi, Ben, soupira Armitage juste pour la forme.

Ils n’étaient pas en retard, ou du moins pas encore. Le timing était un peu serré, voilà tout. Mais ils risquaient de l’être si Solo continuait à traîner. 

\- Qu’est ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il au grand brun.

\- J’ai terminé, lui répondit Ben, tout sourire, en tapotant fièrement son sac de voyage. 

Hux était venu le chercher chez lui. De là, ils rejoindraient la gare, qui n’était pas très loin, et un train les emmènerait jusqu’à Arkanis. L’idée de revoir la demeure familiale, avec tous les souvenirs qu’elle évoquait et qu’il aurait préféré oublier, ne réjouissait pas Armitage. Mais cette fois, il n’avait pas le choix. 

Heureusement, son père s’était absenté quelques temps à l’étranger, ce qui leur épargnerait de houleuses retrouvailles. Cela faisait des mois qu’Armitage n’était pas rentré chez lui, juste pour éviter de croiser Brendol. Cependant, bien qu’il ne supporte pas ce dernier, il avait quand même un certain respect pour lui. Après tout, lui et ses collègues avaient réussi à sauver leur entreprise de la faillite qui la menaçait à l’époque où Armitage n’était encore qu’un petit garçon. Et si le groupe était aujourd’hui passé dans les mains d’autres dirigeants, et que Brendol Hux avait quitté ses fonctions, cela ne l’empêchait pas de retrouver ses anciens camarades de temps en temps. Leur petite réunion annuelle tombait parfaitement bien : Armitage et Ben auraient la maison pour eux seuls, et l’assurance d’être tranquilles, à tous points de vue. 

Le rouquin consulta son téléphone pour la millième fois au moins, pendant que Ben récupérait ses clés dans l’entrée. 

\- Oui, oui, on peut y aller, fit-il avant même qu’Armitage n’ouvre la bouche. Détends-toi un peu, là on dirait juste que tu viens de t’assoir sur toute une forêt de balais… 

\- Epargne-moi tes comparaisons hasardeuses, grogna son compagnon. Si on loupe ce train, TU me portes jusqu’à Arkanis, d’accord ? Blessé de guerre ou pas, je ne veux pas le savoir ! 

\- Moi, je suis prêt, répliqua Solo en haussant les épaules. Tu ne veux pas continuer de râler en chemin plutôt ? Je t’attends, là…

Hux rougit en s’apercevant qu’il était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce principale et que Ben avait déjà ouvert la porte. Lui jetant un regard noir, il se précipita dehors. 

Il ne desserra pas les dents pendant tout le temps du trajet jusqu’à la gare. Non pas qu’il en veuille vraiment à Ben… mais il avait sa fierté, et ça, personne ne risquait de la lui enlever. Pas même Solo. Sauf peut-être dans certaines circonstances. Bon, d’accord, dans n’importe quelles circonstances. Hux devait l’admettre, il faisait beaucoup d’exceptions pour le grand brun. Et dans tous les cas celui-ci savait s’y prendre pour le convaincre. Que ce soit en faisant les yeux doux ou par des moyens plus… persuasifs, Hux finissait toujours par craquer. Rien qu’à cette pensée, il laissa échapper un sourire. 

\- Tu as souri, releva Ben d’un air innocent. 

\- N’importe quoi, fit Hux en prenant un air faussement dédaigneux. C’est la touffe de mauvaises herbes qui pousse sur ton crâne qui t’aveugle, comme d’habitude. 

\- Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre, tes mauvaises herbes ? répliqua Solo avec un sourire en coin. 

Armitage haussa les épaules, préférant abandonner pour le moment. Quand Ben commençait avec ce sourire là, les choses dérapaient très vite, en général. Ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire, soit dit en passant ; mais la gare n’était pas un endroit très approprié pour ce genre de choses. 

En arrivant, ils trouvèrent rapidement le quai et une fois confortablement installé dans son siège, côté fenêtre et dans le sens de la marche, Armitage consentit enfin à respirer. Il aimait prendre le train ; le grondement léger des roues sur le métal des rails, cette vibration ténue à chaque accélération, et le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse. Il n’entendait rien d’autre, et finissait toujours par se laisser bercer jusqu’à la frontière du sommeil. Et la présence de Ben, juste à côté de lui, l’apaisait plus encore, si bien qu’il ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter. A ses côtés, la perspective de retrouver Arkanis paraissait moins pénible.

S’ils devaient se rendre dans cette ville, c’était uniquement à cause du projet. Après le retour de Solo dans l’équipe, l’application avait rapidement été finalisée. Ils en possédaient d’ailleurs chacun un exemplaire dans leurs smartphones respectifs. Et il avait été temps de se pencher sur le conseil donné par Snoke. 

Une de leurs premières idées avait été d’intégrer une boussole qui permettrait de retrouver facilement n’importe quel étoile dans le ciel réel, à partir de leur carte numérisée. Mais au fil des discussions, Hux avait trouvé mieux. 

\- Qu’est ce que tu penses de piloter un télescope directement à partir de l’application ? avait-il demandé à Ben lors d’une de leurs réunions devenues presque quotidiennes. 

Le grand brun s’était immédiatement montré enthousiaste. Ils avaient tous deux passé des nuits entières à observer les étoiles, dans leur enfance. Si le programme fonctionnait, une simple commande permettrait de pointer l’astre voulu. C’était faisable. Compliqué en considérant le temps qui passait à la vitesse de l’éclair, mais faisable. Un challenge de plus à relever. Et clairement, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que d’arriver à s’entendre… 

Ils avaient donc rassemblé le matériel nécessaire, et décidé de rejoindre la ville natale de Hux pour récupérer la seule pièce manquante : le fameux télescope. C’était un vieux modèle, celui qu’utilisait Armitage quand il était gamin ; mais il ferait l’affaire. Le rouquin espérait juste que son paternel n’avait pas fait du tri dans ses affaires en son absence, et bazardé l’objet. Il le savait capable de ce genre de chose, mais il n’avait pas pu le joindre pour lui poser la question. Ben et lui se retrouvaient donc forcés de faire le voyage jusqu’à Arkanis… Enfin, peu importait. Ils n’avaient pas d’autre option, vu le prix que coûtait ce genre d’engin et les délais de livraison. 

___

Ils atteignirent la ville d’Arkanis dans l’après-midi. Alors que les passagers autour d’eux s’agitaient pour descendre et que Ben esquissait un geste pour se lever, Armitage le retint en attrapant sa main. Solo se tourna vers lui, surpris. 

\- Euh, on n’est pas censés descendre aussi ? On est arrivés, au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué… Je sais que tu as dormi pendant tout le trajet, mais quand même…

\- Je n’ai pas dormi, dit Hux très calmement, et je sais ce que je fais. La maison n’est pas à Arkanis-même. Ce train dessert encore une autre gare, et c’est là que nous allons. 

Ben se rassit sans rien ajouter. Après tout, il n’était pas du coin, donc autant faire confiance à son binôme. Et alors que le wagon repartait, Armitage sentit monter un curieux sentiment dans sa poitrine. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’était pas revenu ici. L’endroit ne lui avait pas spécialement manqué, mais il fut surpris de distinguer des nuances allant du blanc à l’argenté dans la couche de nuages qui recouvrait le ciel. Des nuances qu’il n’avait jamais remarquées avant, de même que la couleur émeraude du feuillage des arbres qui bordaient la voie. 

Le train finit par s’immobiliser au milieu de nulle part. Le quai était vaguement matérialisé par un antique panneau en métal, et le nom de l’endroit avait été effacé par la pluie et le vent. L’air était humide, chargé de l’odeur de la terre et des plantes, et ces parfums firent remonter de nombreux souvenirs dans l’esprit de Hux. Mais celui-ci n’était pas venu pour se remémorer avec nostalgie les instants passés. 

\- Il va falloir marcher un peu, dit-il à Ben tout en attrapant sa valise et le panier de Millicent. 

Le grand brun lui emboîta le pas le long d’un minuscule sentier. Vingt minutes plus tard, un haut toit recouvert de tuiles sombres apparut derrière la cime des arbres. Et lentement, le manoir familial des Hux s’offrit à leur vue. C’est à ce moment que la pluie se mit à tomber. 

Contrairement à ce qu’on racontait, le soleil avait aussi ses heures de gloire dans la région. Mais il était vrai que les averses n’étaient pas rares, bien au contraire. Et quand il pleuvait, ce n’était jamais à moitié. Les deux jeunes hommes furent trempés en moins de trente secondes, et durent parcourir en courant les quelques centaines de mètres les séparant de la maison. 

\- Sympa, le climat, commenta Ben une fois à l’abri sous le porche. 

\- Ce n’est pas toujours comme ça, se défendit Hux.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Solo essorer sa crinière, qui avait absorbé une quantité impressionnante d’eau. 

\- Mais je dois reconnaître que ça arrive souvent, ajouta-t-il tout en déverrouillant l’imposante porte en bois. Allez, entre. Il y a de quoi se sécher en haut. 

___

Ils avaient fouillé toute la maison. Les recherches dans la chambre d’Armitage n’avaient rien donné, pas plus que celles dans les autres pièces de l’étage. La vieille bibliothèque ne renfermait que des livres, et dans la cave, ils avaient trouvé toutes sortes d’objets à l’exception du télescope tant convoité. Il ne restait plus que le grenier, qu’ils exploraient tant bien que mal depuis un bon quart d’heure.

\- On n’y voit rien, grogna Ben après s’être cogné pour la dixième fois dans un vieux meuble. 

\- C’est pas ma faute si la lampe a grillé, répliqua Armitage. Mais je t’en prie, si tu veux sortir sous la pluie et marcher jusqu’à la ville pour aller en acheter une neuve, fais-toi plaisir… 

Le rouquin balaya la pièce à l’aide de la lampe torche de son téléphone. Elle n’éclairait pas grand-chose, mais c’était mieux que rien. 

\- Et il pleut à l’intérieur! se plaignit Solo. Armie, sérieusement ! Je viens de recevoir une goutte !

Hux braqua sa lampe vers son binôme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C’est pas un peu fini ? Tu n’es pas en sucre, à ce que je sache… 

L’expression du grand brun changea instantanément et un sourire entendu se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il. Tu devrais peut-être goûter pour vérifier… 

Dans la pénombre, Armitage lui rendit son sourire. Ben était décidément incroyable.

\- J’ai déjà goûté, dit-il, et je peux t’assurer que…

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir. De quelques pas étonnamment vifs, le grand brun l’avait déjà rejoint et ses bras se refermèrent sur lui. 

\- Une seule fois ne suffit pas, murmura Solo.

\- Il n’y a pas eu qu’une seule fois, s’amusa son compagnon. Je…

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu ; Ben l’embrassa avec ardeur, et son corps chaud se pressa contre le sien. Hux ne résista pas plus longtemps, savourant chaque seconde de ce  
baiser, la douceur des lèvres de Solo, la caresse de sa langue contre la sienne. Son téléphone lui échappa lorsqu’il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches encore humides du grand  
brun. Sous le choc, la lumière s’éteignit, et il n’y eut plus qu’eux, le bruissement de la pluie sur le toit et celui de leurs soupirs. 

Après de longues minutes, Ben souleva Armitage en quête d’un endroit plus confortable où s’installer. Au moment de le déposer sur le sol, il perdit l’équilibre, se retint de justesse à la première pile de bric-à-brac venue… et le rouquin, suivi par les cartons, s’écrasèrent avec fracas sur le sol.

\- Armie ? s’enquit Ben en essayant de dégager son compagnon de la montagne d’objets qui le recouvrait. Tout va bien ?

\- A ton avis, sombre crétin ? grogna l’intéressé en envoyant le reste des cartons voler un peu plus loin. 

Solo songea que si Hux était encore en état de l’insulter, tout allait pour le mieux. 

\- Je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il néanmoins. Je ne sais pas ce que… 

Mais le regard d’Armitage s’était perdu quelque part derrière le corps massif de son binôme, et il ne l’écoutait plus. 

\- Il est là, murmura-t-il. 

Ben se retourna. A la lueur de la lune, qui filtrait péniblement à travers une vieille lucarne couverte de toiles d’araignées, un éclat métallique accrocha son regard. Ils avaient retrouvé le télescope. Mais leur petite soirée était foutue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, elle pourrait même arriver plus tôt si vous êtes sages (bon en vrai c'est pour me faire pardonner aussi)... Bisous!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre... Avec la sortie du nouveau trailer des Derniers Jedi, c'est une belle journée pour finir cette fic non? Pour la dernière fois un immense merci à ma beta lectrice sur ce projet, Lise, et bonne lecture... bisous ♥

\- Doucement… Voilà, comme ça, dirigea Armitage.  
\- Grouille-toi, c’est lourd, gémit Ben, plié en deux sous le poids du télescope. Et on voit rien, je te rappelle qu’il fait nuit ! 

\- Stop ! Tu peux le poser, fit le rouquin sans se préoccuper des jérémiades de son compagnon.

Hux indiquait un emplacement à l’aide de sa lampe torche, et Solo y déposa aussi délicatement que possible l’engin. Engin qui n’avait plus grand-chose à voir avec ce qu’ils avaient récupéré deux jours plus tôt, dans le vieux grenier des Hux. 

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient mis des heures rien que pour le démonter, le nettoyer, et enfin le remonter. Ce n’était qu’après toutes ces étapes qu’ils avaient enfin pu se lancer dans les modifications. Sur le coup, le grand brun avait été un peu déçu de voir leur soirée s’achever aussi brutalement. Heureusement, la construction de leur nouvel appareil l’avait aidé à oublier l’incident des cartons. Certes, Hux avait râlé pendant des heures après ça, se plaignant d’avoir mal partout en exagérant comme à son habitude. Mais Ben comptait bien se rattraper une fois le projet terminé. Son compagnon ne perdait rien pour attendre… 

Grâce aux pièces apportées avec eux, ils avaient pu améliorer le télescope selon leurs plans. Cette étape aussi leur avait pris plus de temps que prévu, à cause des milliers de réglages à faire, et des lignes de code supplémentaires. Et aussi, il faut le dire, à cause de la tendance ultra pointilleuse – ou pour employer l’expression de Ben, la tendance ultra chiante – d’Armitage. 

Mais enfin, ils avaient réussi. En théorie, du moins. Le télescope était à présent équipé de deux moteurs, tous deux pilotés par l’application. Et si le système fonctionnait bien, ils allaient pouvoir parcourir le ciel à l’aide de la carte et de l’appareil modifié. Après deux jours d’attente à faire et refaire les mêmes tests en boucle, parce qu’il pleuvait tellement que mettre le nez dehors n’était pas envisageable… tout était prêt ! 

Ben se releva en grognant à voix basse. 

\- C’est toujours les mêmes qui portent les trucs lourds…

\- Je t’ai entendu, répondit Armitage sans même lui accorder un regard, le nez dans sa tablette.

Néanmoins, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Bon, pas un sourire franc, évidemment. Ca, il en restait visiblement incapable, sauf dans les grandes occasions. Mais Solo avait appris à lire ces changements infimes sur le visage de son compagnon. A la faible lueur bleutée de l’écran, et là où n’importe qui aurait vu une expression pincée, lui voyait un sourire caché. 

\- En même temps, c’est pas avec ta carrure de crevette que… provoqua le grand brun.

Cette fois, Hux releva la tête. 

\- Je t’ai entendu, répéta-t-il. Retire ça tout de suite, sinon… 

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon tu peux t’asseoir sur tes espérances en ce qui concerne notre prochaine nuit, fit le rouquin d’une voix tranquille.

Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu’il disait. Mais piquer Ben était un petit jeu dont il ne se lassait pas. Surtout quand il s’agissait de sexe. 

\- Tu es mesquin, se renfrogna Ben. Je te hais.

\- Je sais, répondit Armitage dans la voix duquel pointait désormais une note de tendresse. Je sais…

Un long silence passa. Ben vérifia pour la millionième fois les branchements sur le télescope, pendant qu’Armitage lançait la mise à jour du programme. 

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il finalement. Quelle étoile ? 

Ben hésita, se remémorant les pages du livre.

\- Aldébaran. 

\- Aldébaran ? demanda Hux. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j’aime bien ce nom, fit Solo en haussant les épaules. Il m’est vaguement familier.

\- Va pour Aldébaran alors, murmura le rouquin. 

Il effleura l’écran de sa tablette, et aussitôt la carte se mit en mouvement, se déroulant jusqu’à la position souhaitée. Sur la partie droite, une liste apparut, détaillant les coordonnées ainsi que plusieurs informations sur l’étoile en question. Mais mieux encore, les moteurs se mirent à ronronner, et l’objectif s’orienta lentement vers le ciel… 

\- Ca a marché, fit Hux après un coup d’œil pour vérifier. J’en reviens pas… On a réussi, Ben ! Hé, tu réalises ?

Le grand brun secoua la tête, l’air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il lui faut un nom.

\- Un nom ? A quoi ? interrogea Hux. 

\- Un nom au programme. C’est sa version finale, il fonctionne. Il faut l’appeler autrement que « projet_v69 ».

Armitage avait pour règle d’or de conserver chaque version successive du programme, et fidèle à son rituel il leur avait à chacune attribué un numéro. Il grimaça en notant le nombre total de versions, espérant que Ben n’allait pas ajouter de commentaires. 

\- Si tu veux… soupira-t-il. Mais je n’ai pas d’idée!

\- J’admets que tu manques cruellement d’originalité dans ce domaine, fit Solo. 

\- Alors propose un truc ! grogna le rouquin.

\- Réflechissons. On a quoi ? Un télescope qui pointe n’importe quelle étoile. Comme un sniper, aussi précis mais inoffensif pour le coup. 

\- Il ne manquerait plus qu’un gros rayon laser pour un faire une arme de destruction massive, plaisanta Hux. Et boum, au revoir Aldébaran !

\- Je sais ! Tu as raison, Armie… Une arme tueuse d’étoiles…

Il leur suffit d’un regard. 

\- Starkiller ! s’écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Bon, il ne resterait plus qu’à justifier le choix du nom au jury, le jour de l’examen. Mais Starkiller… ou plutôt, Starkiller_1.0, pour faire plus professionnel… même Hux devait reconnaître que ça avait de l’allure. Beaucoup d’allure. 

\- Et du coup ouais, on a réussi ! émergea Ben, lâchant enfin un sourire. Ca partait super mal avec ton sale caractère, mais on a réussi !

\- Hey, question sale caractère, tu peux parler, répliqua Hux. 

\- C’était quand même mon idée…

\- Et tu as mis des semaines à me la dire !

\- Parce que tu ne voulais pas l’entendre. C’est de ta faute ça. 

Hux eut envie de répondre par une autre de ses fameuses répliques. Mais à la place, pris d’un élan incompréhensible, il se pencha pour embrasser Ben, et tous deux roulèrent dans l’herbe humide. 

Il faisait nuit, les étoiles et la lune leur offraient un spectacle magnifique, et même la brise fraîche de cette fin de printemps ne suffisait pas à altérer la magie de l’instant. 

Allongés l’un contre l’autre, ils observèrent le ciel en silence. Armitage fut celui qui le brisa, au bout de longues minutes. 

\- J’aimerais y aller, murmura-t-il.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans les étoiles. Fendre le ciel à bord d’un immense vaisseau. 

Il souriait – un vrai sourire, cette fois. 

\- La galaxie serait à nous. L’empereur et son chevalier. 

Ben ferma les yeux un instant. Il vit Hux dans un uniforme blanc et or, ses cheveux comme une couronne d’or roux. Et il se vit à ses côtés, entièrement vêtu de noir, une lame rouge sang à la main. Les maîtres du monde. L’idée lui plaisait.

\- Je t’emmènerai, promit-il. Dans une autre vie, ailleurs, une galaxie très, très lointaine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aurez autant aimé lire cette fanfic que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire! Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici, et merci pour vos gentils commentaires tout au long de l'histoire, je vous adore ♥  
> A bientôt peut-être, et sinon je suis aussi sur Tumblr à [cette adresse](coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com)...

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu :) à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!


End file.
